What the hell happened to Simplicity?
by Daybreak96
Summary: Basically Bella is Elrond's daughter and a great fighter, once the meeting is called in Rivendell, 7 unheard of members burst in on the group to help the Fellowship, will Bella fall for the dazzling Edward or bond to a charming Prince? Please read!
1. Introductions

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

**Basically Bella is Elrond's daughter and a great fighter, once the meeting is called in Rivendell, 6 unheard of members burst in on the group to help the fellowship, will Bella fall for the dazzling Edward or bond to a charming Prince? All new characters are introduced in time.**

**I've never read the books so have adapted things in this. _BOLD ITALICS is in Elvish!_**

**Introductions.**

I drew my arrow and aimed at the target on a tree, I breathed out and fired. It hit the target square in the centre. Feeling proud of myself I grabbed another arrow ready to try a target even further away.

"Not bad sis, but how do you do with distractions?" Elladan asked me, Elrohir smirking at me beside him.

My elder sister Arwen gracefully flittered past and simply spoke, "You know she'll beat you." She stated before tieing on her cloak before going for her evening ride.

I finally looked up to see the sun was just about to set and pulled my arm back about to fire again, waiting for whatever my brother was going to try and pull, I distinctly heard the sound of wind passing, I knew they had fired an arrow, and knowing them it was aimed at my head and not to pass me, I quickly adjusted for wind and fired, before ducking out of the way; all in two seconds.

"Damn!" I heard Elladan whisper as he put out his fist for Elrohir to punch down; their sign for beating the other in a bet.

"I'm offended brother, would it not be your wish for me to be protected in battle." I scowled him, collecting my stuff together before mounting my horse. They both just smirked at me before turning around to mount their own horses.

We rode back together, we entered my fathers city of Rivendell as the sun set behind us and the gates where closed by the guard behind us. We put our horses in the small paddock and rushed to our father's council to have dinner.

"_**Ma hini**_**.** (My children)" My father welcomed us as we took our seats at the long table with a guest, he was draped in a grey cloak and pointed hat; a wizard? I nodded my head and took my seat on my fathers left side, opposite the wizard.

"This is Gandalf Greyhame; Gandalf these are my children; Elladan, Elrohir my eldest and the youngest Caelik, and Isabella. Of Course you met Arwen in Lorien." He introduced us to the wizard and thanked us for his welcome. My only younger sibling Caelik was not yet 50, only 40, she looked like a teenager to humans and was the sweetest girl I'd ever met, in my personal opinion. She could not yet be courted anywhere as she had not reached the age of majority, but she had many fanciers of a similar age, she had blonde hair and bright green eyes, which contrasted perfectly with her favourite colour; deep blue.

"Isabella? I have heard much about your powers, you are an elf-witch are you not?" he asked before taking another suck from his pipe. I nodded swiftly before turning to my father.

"_**Ada? Why is he here?**_" I asked politely in Elvish to hide any unwanted rudeness.

"Ada! Come quick, the ring bearer is injured." My sister shouted bursting in before my father could answer; he quickly got up and swiftly ran after my sister and to the recovery room down the hall.

Along with my sister and father I helped care for Frodo, his injury was grave but I feared it was the hold of the _'one ring'_ that was making him weak and not the wound. And yet I feared it too much to even lay my eyes upon such an object of devastation.

After my father said it was up to him to recover now, I hurried to the other hobbits quarters and made sure they were all comfortable and sleeping, when I came across Sam pacing in the middle if the night, I rushed in.

"Sam, he will be okay, my father and sister have helped his wound heal, all he needs now is to get rid of his burden and he'll be better in no time." I told him slowly walking him back to the bed. He sat on the bed and I went to pull the sheets over him before he stopped me.

"Your Lord Elrond's daughter as well?" he asked me. I smiled and gave him one nod. "Aragorn didn't mention you on our way here." He mused to himself. This news shocked me, for the last few hours my sister had been by my side and she hadn't once hinted that her love and my future brother was here.

I thought things over in my head as I closed the shutters in Sam's room and closed his door as he whispered me a goodnight – polite guy.

I rushed to my sister's quarters to ask about Aragorn and wasn't too surprised to find them embracing in the middle of her room.

"_**Sister, let me explain**_." She pleaded quickly; I narrowed my eyes at them before walking up to them and punching Aragorn in the arm.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing that spot. He poked me back then hugged me tightly to him, I hugged him back and laughed as he twirled my around lightly. He put me down and I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, before walking away.

It was only two days later that a great hoard of elves and a big group of dwarves along with a dozen men where filling our city and were invited to dine with us for their first night before there meeting tomorrow accessing the future of the ring on power.

Sadly being the youngest, unbounded and witch-elf of the family I had many elves lusting after me all evening and when it became time, I was not allowed to turn down anyone who asked me to dance, for fear that they could be _the_ _one_! Dear god was I thankful when my brothers and Aragorn decided to rescue me in the middle of the night. Aragorn subtlety twirled me off the dance floor and towards my father. I quickly kissed his cheek before he went to dance with Arwen. I found my father talking to Gandalf and a blonde elf I couldn't see the face of; he seemed to be wearing a headdress so he was probably one of the Princes here this week. I kissed my fathers cheek and relieved myself for the rest of the festivities.

I stepped out of the crowded hall of men and recognized Frodo's form at the balcony in front of me; I silently made my way over to him. I stood next to him as we both silently reminisced over the beauty of my city; a small river ran through the centre of it and was our source of clean water. There was a clear night above us and a full moon in the sky, and only the faint sound of the hustle and bustle on the other side of the door from the party.

"It's beautiful; it'll be a shame to leave so soon." Fordo mused finally.

"You would not have to leave straight away, I'm sure my father would not object to you staying for a while before returning." I comforted him, yet still he seemed saddened and there was a hidden layer to his thoughts kept secret through his eyes.

"I must leave, these types of adventures aren't wished upon such simple folk." He muttered, the way he worded it I could tell they weren't his words.

"Who told you that?" I asked trying to keep my tone light.

"Many people, you know it was Gandalf's fault that my uncle ever took his first adventure, in the Shire he has officially been labelled a 'disturber of the peace'!" he stated proudly chuckling. I giggled with him, before I heard foot steps behind me.

"Lady Isabella?" I heard a male voice call.

"Oh crap," I whispered I turned quickly to the hobbit and whispered to him, "Tell him I felt sick." I quickly said before darting off in the over direction.

Lady Isabella quickly left my side as a blonde elf came slowly towards us looking after her, "Where did she go?" he asked quietly.

"Umm, she felt sick." I lied timidly, it wasn't till I noticed the headdress did I assume him royalty, and seeing the bow and quiver on his back a warrior.

"Will she be alright?" he asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, probably just ate some bad fruit." I mumbled laughing to myself. When he didn't laugh I stopped and stuck out my hand. "Umm, Frodo Baggins." I introduced myself.

As soon as the words left my lips, his eyes widened and instantly took my hand and bowed slightly. "It was a mighty thing you did, risking your life to bring the ring here. Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yep." I said touching it lightly through my shirt. "Umm?" I asked.

"Oh, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." He introduced himself quickly. After a second or two he slowly walked back towards the party and I to my room.

**Thanks for reading this far, just thought since I could only find one Bella – Legolas story I'd write one myself. Please favourite and review.**

01/02/2012** 08:54:56 - 3 -**


	2. Meeting

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

_**BOLD ITALICS is in Elvish!**_

**Meeting.**

I got up early the next morning, well rested thanks to my early get away, I dressed in my finest clothing, my favourite purple gown embroidered with mithril and gold thread. I grabbed my dagger strap and tied it to my thigh inserting my blade. I put both my twin blades on my back and grabbed my quiver and slung that over my shoulder; before heading early to the meeting.

I wasn't surprised to see my father and brothers already seated on the left side of the big circle of people. Gandalf next to them, leaving two seats in between. I took off my quiver and put it on the floor next to my seat before sitting next to Elrohir.

Aragorn came soon after lowering his hood to bow to my father in respect. "Arwen went for a ride in the hills." He said before seating himself on my fathers right hand side.

I thought to my self for 20 odd minutes before everyone had arrived and my father started the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fail. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom." He introduced all of the men, in his bold voice.

"Bring forth the Ring." He said gesturing Frodo forward. I smiled at him when he glanced at me, he steadily got up and placed the ring slowly on the circular pillar for all eyes to see.

"So it is true." Boromir of Gondor said as he gazed at the ring. Everyone turned to listen to him, I reached edgily towards my dagger in case he became induced, I still would not let myself look at the demon hole.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _Your doom is near at hand_," Boromir said slowly as he inched ever closer to the pedestal. "Isildur's bane is found." He reached for the ring.

Elrond took a step forward. "Isildur's bane. Boromir!" Elrond said loudly but the man took no notice and continued to reach for the ring, I unsheathed my dagger and was about to toss it at him when I heard gloomy words.

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!" Gandalf chanted. Boromir was shocked at the black speech and stumbled back to his seat, shaking his head. I uneasily placed the dagger back in its pouch as my brother smirked at me.

"The Ring is altogether evil and cannot be wielded by one man, it must be destroyed." Elladan stated boldly.

"It is a gift! A gift to Sauron's enemies …" Boromir started again.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master; it must be destroyed like it was supposed to thousands of years ago." Aragorn finished for my brother cutting Boromir off.

"And what does a lone ranger from the North have anything to do with such matters?" Boromir sneered.

At this I jumped up instantly pulling out one of my blades and holding it against his neck. "This is no 'lone ranger'," I sneered at him, "this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance, and your respect." I finished, kicking him backwards.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? Gondor needs no king!" he spat. At that another elf stood up reaching for his bow as well, even my brothers stood up to protect their brother.

"_**Sit down brothers**_." Aragorn whispered in Elvish to us. As I sat down I received the lusting looks of half the elves in the circle, as well as my father's glare. I stared to my left and saw the other elf had been the same one from last night, his headdress resting lightly on his blonde hair, as he was sheathed in tight layers of silver tunic I could tell he was muscular, but not overly so. But his eyes are what got me; he had deep blue eyes where it seemed like whirlpools of time could just disappear. Most elves had blue or grey eyes, but like my father I had brown eyes, and my sister green from our mother, Arwen had grey eyes like my Grandfather Celeborn, and my Grandmother Lady Galadriel had baby blue eyes. But this was the first time I had ever been truly lost in anyone's eyes, and he too was staring right at me, a small smile on his lips.

I looked down at my lap after a second hearing my father speak again.

"It must be destroyed; it must be cast into the heart of Mount Doom, into the very fires where it was made."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than Orcs and the Great Eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said and the Prince stood quickly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he exclaimed.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli, son of Glóin, said in disgust and they sneered at each other.

"People please, there are more important things to do than fight over our differences, can we not band together for once and unite our joint forces against the enemy … and not each other." I shouted over the top of their bickering as I took one stride towards them.

"I will not be listening to any she-elf, even if I'm tortured, there weak and pathetic." Gimli sneered at me. The Prince and several of the other elves quickly got out arrows to try and defend me.

I felt a flash of red around me and my personas got mad. I only vaguely recognized the winds pick up into an almost tornado around us. All I saw was red and the fat dwarf in front of me.

"_**I**__**le sal il ovel amin! **__(_You shall not offend me!)" I shouted over the wind, my eyes flashing black, before my body became too weak and I lowered my arms, the winds calmed down again, revealing a very shocked crowd, and as I swayed I felt a pair of very strong hands catch me. My eyes were fighting me to sleep, but I needed to at least sit back in my chair.

I unconsciously felt the hands change and my body idly moved with the new ones, who placed me softly back into my chair. I heard a 'huff' next to me so assumed my brother had taken me from the other elf.

After a minute or two my strength had returned to me and I opened my eyes to see half of the circle still looking in on me.

"_**Are you alright my daughter**_?" my father checked, and I smiled and nodded weakly.

I turned to my left and saw Frodo was staring at me wide eyed. I smirked and whispered, "Bet you never thought I could do that?" I joked with him.

"How dare you offend Lady Isabella, she is the last elf-witch to be born and Lord Elrond's daughter, _**you don't even deserve to be her door mat**_!" the Prince sneered at Gimli.

"_**Legolas, be calm**_." Aragorn whispered again. Legolas, could he really be _the_ Legolas; Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood? I had heard of him, apparently he had many opportunities in the dating world, mostly for his status of course, but that's not to say he wasn't good looking, that he certainly was.

"Company, let us get back to the matter at hand please?" My father suggested calmly.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled standing to face a still standing Legolas. The other elves with him stood as well and Legolas grabbed the hilt of his dagger.

"Never trust an elf." Gimli said to everyone. I quickly stood up and put myself between the two arguing groups just as Legolas drew out his blade.

"Stop!" I shouted, my voice silenced everybody and echoed of the walls.

Then in the silence we heard some odd whistling to our right. I turned towards the entranceway and listened intently.

"When did we get birds?" Elladan mumbled to himself.

"That is no bird." Legolas stated widening his eyes towards some bushes.

I slowly put my arm in front of me and pulled it back towards us slowly, and out of the bushes 5 figures emerged.

"Forgive us for being late." The man at the front said, the four at the front all had ivory pale skin and it looked as perfect and chiselled as ice. The last man at the back was the complete opposite he had a dark complexion and was taller that the other men, his chest was bare revealing a very muscular chest and he only wore shorts.

"My name is Edward, this is my daughter Elizabeth, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. And Lizzie's fiancé Jacob." He pointed to the fifth member last. Suddenly we heard a very low growl and a yelp. Before Jacob turned back to the bush.

"Go home, Seth!" he shouted at it. Then all of a sudden a huge wolf jumped out of it he was as tall as Jacob and sandy-brown in colour, he was snarling lowly and then barked two very distinct barks.

"Did you just say 'Make me!' Because I can if you want me to." He demanded the huge wolf, it backed away slightly at his words, but then turned towards us and pointedly gestured towards us.

"They'll find out sooner or later." He stated plainly.

At this point most of us were standing stock still just watching the scene play out before our eyes.

"_**Legolas, shoot a warning shot past the wolf's head**_." Aragorn whispered slowly. Suddenly both Edward and his daughter hissed and crouched down towards us.

"Don't make me do this Seth!" Jacob complained once, as the wolf stood his ground again. Jacob started shaking then he simply collapsed onto all fours and morphed into an even bigger russet brown wolf, who quickly scrambled around with the other one then pinned him down. Just as he stood up and pushed the other wolf behind the bush, Legolas let go of his arrow firing straight into the wolf's hind quarters.

Elizabeth was then suddenly right in Legolas's face gripping onto his neck and picking him slowly up off the floor. Then all his men had arrows on her. I looked once towards the scrambling wolf before he shuddered back into the human boy and ran forward.

"Lizzie stop! I'm fine." He shouted as another similarly looking boy came out from the bushes, except this boy was about an inch shorter and slightly less built with longer hair, I assumed he was the sandy wolf.

She dropped Legolas and darted back to his side clutching on to his chest, glaring at Legolas, and all of a sudden I felt incredibly pissed at her for harming this stranger.

"May I suggest you try and _explain_?" My father said calmly.

"We're vampires, animal drinking vampires, and Jacob and Seth are Shape shifters. We are no harm to you, we only wish to help you on your mission with the Ring." Edward explained calmly gesturing to the ring. He was strangely attractive for our natural born enemies. "I'm sorry for the way my daughter acted; imprinting causes the bond to be incredibly close both ways." He explained.

"That causes more questions than it answers." Elrohir mumbled under his breathe.

"Well, every shape shifter is almost, 'designed' for it's opposite, and only after connecting eyes would they be known to each other, of course like with my daughter, they might not be the right age for each other but they simply play the older brother or the best friend up until the point when they can give up their heritage to be what they want and live a normal happy life. It feels like the other has no choice, but it is really that they have already chosen, they just might not know it themselves yet. They would never hurt their imprintee, they would quite literally throw themselves in front of a horse to save them, even if it means giving their lives." He explained it in quite a lot of detail.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Boromir demanded, still grasping the hilt to his sword.

"Because I have some bad news." He started slowly, then shifted his gaze to the left where Caelik my little sister was playing with a little boy, "We may have a problem."

"You couldn't have just left." Jacob yelled at Seth who was still staring at my little sister.

"That's his daughter." Alice shouted at him.

"_**You little shit bag**_!" I shouted pulling out my swords.

"My sentiments exactly." My brothers said together. As a lot of us pulled out our swords or aimed their bows towards the pervert lusting after my little sister!

**Hey obviously the meeting will conclude after this, but what do you think?**

**Review and Favourite please!**

16/09/2010** 07:02:57 ****- 5 -**


	3. Archer

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

_**BOLD ITALICS is in Elvish!**_

**Archer.**

"You couldn't have just left!" Jacob shouted at him.

"What you think I wanted this, you think I came here wishing, praying that I fell in love with an elf." Seth shouted back again.

"Well yeah probably, since just five minutes ago you were thinking 'Oh, Jake's so lucky, why can't I find my true love. Then she could get all protective other me.'" Jacob shouted at him in a girly voice. They'd started circling each other now.

"Oh yeah, your one to talk, you know better than anyone you don't get to choose. God, you were about to _kill_ Lizzie when you imprinted, and then you were pissed at Edward when he tried to kill you, you said 'It was what Mary would've wanted' like heck!" he spat at the end. "She would've wanted to kill you herself." He ended in a monotone voice facing up to Jacob.

Jacob started shaking then and grabbed Seth's throat and started picking him off the floor, Seth was grabbing at his arms trying to get a grasp as he started panting for air.

Suddenly Jacob yelled out in pain, he dropped Seth on the floor and turned showing us that he just got shot with an Elvish arrow. I looked where it had come from and saw Caelik with her bow already reloaded, waiting to shoot again.

"Shit!" he shouted about to rip it out of his arm, Edward rushed over and took a look at it.

"Don't," he said stopping Jacob from ripping the arrow out. "it's barbed. Okay, 1, 2, 3!"

"Ouh!" Jacob yelled again as Edward fully ripped out the arrow and more blood came pouring out. "Shit." He shouted again. "Your gonna pay for this." He stated plainly pointing a finger at Seth.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he complained, starring at Caelik again.

"Well I can't make her pay, can I?" He stated again, gesturing towards my glaring sister. I was only a few feet away from them now.

"Duck!" I heard Alice shout as I heard my sister fire again. Seth just about pushed Jacob over before the arrow went over his head.

"Is she trying to kill me?" he asked rhetorically. I heard Elizabeth growl at Caelik in defence, and Elladan turned on her to protect my back.

"You're still bleeding." Seth pointed out to Jacob.

"Why jee, thanks for that, you know what, now you've told me, I don't care that she almost killed me anymore." He shouted grabbing onto his arm again.

"Well maybe you should apologize." I stated coldly, from behind him as I put one of my blades to his neck.

"Chick, you really don't wanna do that." He stated coldly, calming down slightly. I heard a low hiss behind me and saw Prince Legolas and his men all aiming at Jacob to protect me.

"Look, okay, how about we start again. Umm, I don't wanna hurt you, we want to help you. So Seth you can go home, and we'll go on this journey and … save the world. Without either of us dying." He said the last line in a whisper, but most of the men here still heard it.

They hissed lowly again, and I heard Aragorn draw his sword behind me before my father stopped him, and made Legolas's men stand down.

"What makes you think you're right for such a challenge?" my father asked calmly.

"Well who are we, we're four vampires and a shape shifter, we hate Sauron and want him destroyed, and it won't be long till his Orcs over run our small town of Cutterie. We need this just as much as you do." He explained slowly.

"And you're defences, how do we not know you won't get attacked and die or any of you could be spies?" He asked again, just as calm.

"I'm a giant wolf, do you see me losing a battle any time soon." He muttered.

"And what about that arrow coming at you?" my father asked again. All of a sudden I looked up to see Arwen in front of us shoot her arrow.

He looked up after I did, and since I'd frozen slightly in shock I'd stopped holding him so tightly he dived forward, leaving me still standing there watching as the arrow came for me in slow motion.

"Bella!" Caelik yelled and started running towards me, but not before I was hit in the side and someone landed on top of me pushing me out of the way of the arrow.

"Isabella," I heard Arwen cry running over to me from her hiding place. I looked up to see that Edward had been the one to save me, and was now kneeling over me, looking at me like I was a two year old child.

"_**Are you alright**_?" he asked in my tongue. I was shocked these were creatures we'd barely heard of from a place on none of our maps and yet he spoke our language fluently.

"_**You speak Elvish**_?" I asked him wearily, he gave me a crooked smile and helped me off the floor, handing me my swords off the floor where I had dropped them. I quickly put them back on my back before Prince Legolas jumped over the half wall and walked up to me slowly, he offered me his hand and led me back slowly to my awaiting father.

"_**Thank you**_." I whispered to him when my father wrapped an arm around me. He nodded lowly politely. Caelik had run over, but stopped a few feet away when Jacob glared at her before, Seth punched him in his healed arm.

"Your arm!" I said in a quiet voice, even elves couldn't heal that fast.

"Oh yeah, that happens." He mumbled looking at it and rubbing at some of the dried blood.

"Edward!" Alice said boldly in a twinkling voice.

"Oh, this'll be a real eye opener." Edward mumbled moving backwards so all the vampires where in a straight line. And suddenly the sun moved out from behind a cloud and shone down on us, most of us had to shield our eyes as they started shining brightly and glittered in the sunlight.

"What are you?" I heard Caelik ask quietly.

"There vampires." Seth explained in a soothing voice to her. "But don't worry they won't hurt anyone. Come here I'll explain." He said taking her slightly further away from us to catch her up, I started to go after him then my father put his arm on my shoulder, to stop me.

"Ada!" I complained.

"She will find her soul mate in time, my child." He soothed me. I relaxed a little at his words.

"Yeah, it's too bad that's him." Jacob said sarcastically, gesturing to Seth.

I was about to pull out my blade again, when my father stopped me. "We mate for life." My father said plainly.

"And what you think we don't." Elizabeth spat back glaringly.

"Yeah, well will you die if your mate dies." I asked harshly glaring back at her.

"Yes." Jacob said sternly, looking me dead in the eye. This news shocked me, but I tried not to let it show. "You judge us, but you don't even know us." He sneered again. "Don't you get it, we mate _for_ our life." He put extra emphasis on the 'for' before he continued. "It is our _job_, to protect our mate, if they …, if we fail, we've failed in life, and there is no point continuing on with a broken heart." He told us his voice almost breaking at the end. "Plus, she has the ability and the choice, of turning him down, but why would she; technically they are each others perfect match." He added slowly trying to control his shaking.

"I will not have my sister marry an animal." Elladan said sternly.

"Well then it's too bad she's immortal, if she wasn't …, I could stop being what I am, and we could live, normal lives." Seth explained calmly coming back other to us after awhile. "But, if she does accept me, then I'll need to make sure I don't age so I get as long with her as possible, 'cause … who wouldn't be selfish with the ones they love." When he finished he turned his stare to Aragorn, I saw wisdom in his eyes, but I didn't now what it was about.

* * *

I walked off with this shirtless guy away from my family as he told me that the other four were 'vegetarian' vampires and he and Jacob were shape shifters and they wanted to help with the mission.

"You're good with a bow." He complemented me after a second, a big goofy grin on his face. I finally looked up into his eyes for a second and was entranced at his hazel-brown eyes. He was staring intently at mine, as if trying to give a specific name to my unique green eyes.

"Well I ought to be." I mumbled, but he heard me and raised an eyebrow at his question. "It's my name; Caelik, it means mighty archer." I scoffed at it. "My brothers named me. Even the guys my age nicknamed me 'Caelik Cryedeous' so I'm; Mighty archer, The warrior of the bow!" I said in mock excitement. He smiled broadly at me and I decided I ought not to call him 'him' for the rest of my life. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, Seth, Seth Clearwater." He introduced himself sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Seth, I'm Caelik Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond and Celebrain." I introduced myself, putting my bow back into its quiver. This time when he raised his eye brow I was the one asking questions. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I thought that elves usually gave there children names like there own, or like there parents, yours isn't though." He explained quickly.

"Well, like I said, my brothers named me." I explained, turning to leave.

"How old are you?" he asked quickly, I was stunned it was not lightly that a girl of my appearance was asked their age, most elves where able to guess.

"About 80." I said quietly. This time both his eyebrows raised in what seemed to be shock. "I will continue growing and be a '_proper'_ adult when I turn 100, then I shall be immortal like my brothers and sisters." I explained for him. He closed his mouth after a second and gave me a meek smile again as I took my leave.

* * *

"People, may we please conclude our discussion, before our meeting of '_peace'_ turns into another fight?" Gandalf said and suddenly everyone turned back towards him and the pedestal holding the ring. I saw Legolas was still watching me, and as I connected eyes with him he smirked a bit before he turned to Gandalf.

"I will not let the Ring of power lay in the hands of the elves." Gimli shouted again, as he raised his axe. Legolas held back his people as they once again began shouting at them. There was a lot of fighting going on and I was suddenly alarmed when I heard a quiet voice above all the others.

"I will take it. I will take it." Frodo opted standing up and instantly causing silence. "I will take the ring to Mordor, although … I do not know the way." He said again. There where a few huff's and sighs around the circle, but were quickly silenced when my father nodded his head to show his silent acceptance.

"I shall help you carry this burden Master Frodo." Gandalf quickly said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"By my life or death, I will protect you; you have my sword." Aragorn said kneeling in front of Frodo.

"You have my bow." Legolas quickly added, standing next to Aragorn, with a smile.

"And my axe." Gimli said instantly he stood next to Gandalf, and Legolas sneered at him again. Then Boromir started moving forward slowly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. Well, if this is the decision of the Council, Gondor will see it done." He said softly, staring at Aragorn.

"Oi! Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Sam shouted running forward from behind a bush.

"Ah yes, it seems impossible to separate you two, even when Frodo is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." My father joked.

"Hey, we're coming too." Merry and Pippin shouted together running forward too, standing next to Frodo adamantly.

"We shall come too, we are good fighters, and can protect you better than others." Jasper opted up for his family. They started walking forward when Edward turned to Elizabeth.

"I will not have you in danger, you shall stay here in Rivendell and help the elves." He told her before she protested.

"I am 50 years old; I am not a child anymore. You can't make decisions for me. I can protect myself just as well as you can." She complained stepping next to her uncle.

"I will not have it. I would not be able to live with myself if I put you in danger or if you …" he said sternly, pulling her arm slightly. "I have already lost your mother, I will not lose you too." He added looking down at his feet.

"Father, you did everything that you could." She said softly pulling up his face to look at hers. "You have to let her go." She said softly placing a hand on his heart.

"I won't let you go either." Jacob said, almost shyly to her. She turned to him and glared.

"You cannot tell me what to do." She complained.

"I won't have you in danger. I was just telling these guys that if our mate died we'd die! I can't … lose you." He pleaded quietly.

She closed her eyes and looked like she was on the edge of tears, but then nodded her head slowly and kissed his cheek as he and Seth stood next to the others.

"_**Ada. I shall go too**_?" I half asked timidly.

"_**No. I will not have you in harms way; we will be leaving soon anyway**_." He said sternly.

"Plus you're a girl." Elrohir added from behind me. I darted behind him and held my blade to his neck playfully.

"Do you doubt my defences brother." I joked to him.

He laughed to himself with pretend humour before he answered. "Of course not. Only the enemy's hearts." He said sadly. I lowered my blade at his words and turned to look him in the eye. "_**They do not have any, sister, and our family will not survive a loss of such a … valuable member**_." He said slowly. "_**They would not sacrifice you, only target you, and if at any point you had your guard down, they would try to destroy our family without a second thought**_." He finished slowly.

"Then let's hope they don't, you know what they'll get." I joked punching his arm, trying to lighten the mood. Aragorn laughed at my diversion, but my father was still adamant.

"Ada, I will be safe, I promise you. No one will ever, hurt me. I trust myself with that." I told him softly.

"_**It is your heart I am worried about, it could be destroyed on this journey, there are many ill-fated things on your way to Mordor, and many who could betray your allegiance."**_ He whispered in Elvish to me.

"_**You forget father, I have the power to find out and isolate any betrayers amongst us." **_I replied quietly.

"_**And what of your presence being with so many men**_?" he whispered even quieter.

"_**I wish nothing of love; I would hate to be tied down just as much as my brother's."**_ I practically shouted stubbornly. I heard Aragorn and my brothers snicker behind me, and narrowed my eyes at them.

"As stubborn as a mare." Aragorn laughed.

"It runs in the family." I spat back glaring at him, and that shut him up, the others being clueless to Aragorn's love with my sister, didn't pay attention.

"Very well." My father finally conceded, raising his arms to his side. "15 companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He concluded bowing his head to us. My brother's both crossed their arms over their chests and glared at me simultaneously. We were to make our leave in one week and honestly, I was excited. The furthest I'd ever been from home, was to our surrounding forests!

**Thanks for reading please review loads of you didn't last time, I love getting reviews and they are my encouragement.**

**LOL got my first hate mail for this story, although if you don't like Twilight why would you look at **_**Twilight**_** crossovers!**


	4. The Bond

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

_**Bold Italics is Elvish.** Italics are thoughts._

**I'm going to change Caelik slightly; she's still the same except instead she's 40 and will be an adult when she's 50, to make the time Seth has to wait less.**

**The Bond.**

I rode to the archer's field, I saw Prince Legolas trying to show the vampires the basics of it – they were fine with a sword but we wanted to teach them roughly how to use a bow as well, just in case – I had to admit he was even better than me, and he looked hot doing it too.

I jumped off my horse and made my way to my spot on the archer's field. As I walked over to them Prince Legolas's eyes connected with mine and he gave me a small smile, but so did Edward as he lowered his bow.

I gave them all a small wave, before taking off my quiver and putting an arrow on my bow. I quickly aimed at the target about 60 odd meters away, and I twisted my head slightly as I saw all of them watching me. I took a deep breathe to stop from complaining, and then fired, my arrow hit the target dead in the centre. I could feel their eyes boar into the back of my head in awe.

I grabbed another arrow and mumbled, "The next one's aimed at your head if you don't fire." before aiming again at the same target, I drew back and was about to let go when a stray thought entered my mind.

'_You're good at that.'_ It said, the third person was odd enough, but it hadn't even been the usual voice in my head, it was soft and sweet but deep and masculine, like a song.

I looked over to the others to see if they had heard it, and they all seemed usual, preparing there next shot, Prince Legolas wasn't however, he stood behind Edward and stared straight into my eyes, after he recognized my shock, he winked at me.

Normally this would have deserved him a mind blowing slap! But somehow I felt that instead I was going to have to talk to him about it.

I was in the courtyard teaching Sam how to do basic sword work, of course I was trying to take it easy on him, but I still managed to accidently snatch his sword away from him, I gave it back to him and decided he needed a rest.

"Take a breather Sam, no wonder you've lost your edge." I joked sitting on one of the benches next to him. He smiled up at me, before leaning back to stare at the sky.

"Care for a challenge?" I heard Aragorn ask from behind me, he walked silently in front of me, smirking to himself.

"Idiot." I heard my brother whisper as he walked passed and stopped to watch.

"Challenge accepted." I agreed nodding my head before drawing my swords, I quickly took three steps towards him and we started duelling, mostly light hearted after all. I unconsciously noticed that most of the Fellowship was now surrounding us.

This was starting to take time, I mean how long had it been; 3 minutes, I was getting pretty bored.

I slashed at him once, fast, he dodged out of the way, and obviously realised my limit was up, he started fighting back properly. We fought heavily for another minute then out of sheer luck he managed to knock my sword from my hand, he went to make surrender, but I quickly grabbed my dagger from its pouch on my thigh and was quickly able to take it to his neck, causing him to lower his broad sword.

He quickly surrendered with a light hearted laugh and sheathed his sword in its scabbard. The hobbits started laughing and applauding me as I replaced my rescued blades on my back. I ruffled Pippins hair as I walked passed and went to sit down.

"I'll challenge you." Someone said loudly after a second, their voice brave but hollow. I scanned the crowd looking for which guy they were looking at. Then I saw, it was Jacob, standing next to Seth and my sister, he was once again bare chest and standing taller than all the others here.

Many of the men there were glaring at him; still cautious of what they were. He walked forward, two large strides, then repeated; "I'll challenge you." in a bolder voice.

Seth took three quick steps forward to stand next to him and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it wouldn't be good to kill our allies on the first day!" he joked. I raised my eyebrow at that comment, loving a challenge when I could get one.

"I accept." I said firmly, sticking my chin in the air "But I hope you know," I added softly levitating myself towards him slowly, seeing every ones eyes widen, and jaws drop, "I won't fight fair if you don't." I said with a smirk, slowly levitating myself back down.

Once I was back on the ground he smirked at me and whispered, "Deal!" and turned sideways to morph into his wolf form, I stepped back quickly taking out my blades again. He turned towards me slowly, raising his upper lip to bare his teeth and growl at me, he snapped at the air and manoeuvred to try and come at me from the side; I easily adjusted my position in response.

It was odd to try and fight a gigantic wolf, but I decided if I imagined it as Seth it wouldn't be so hard. I started trying to be just defensive as I could tell his teeth were razor sharp, but after a bit I quickly started trying to get stabs at him. At one point he almost folded in on himself, trying to bite at me, but as I jumped out of the way I managed to land a slice to his back leg, making him whiny and whine in pain.

"Ouch!" Seth hissed for his brother, "Elvish blades sting pretty bad." He explained to my sister.

He sniffed at the wound and licked it once making him hiss at me, he quickly darted forward and took a leap at my head; I just about ducked out of the way, but now he was really pushing his luck.

I forced the wind to whirl around us again, making his hair stick up on end; causing him to snarl at me again, my hair was blown out behind me and I took two strong steps forward. I drew my blade in front of me and as he dived forward teeth bared, claws outstretched; I ducked and sliced again at his stomach.

I heard a hiss from the side and saw Elizabeth snarl at me again. Then as I looked back at him, he was shaking again, but instead of going back into his human form to surrender his body shifted and changed shape and colour, then he stood before us, a tall black stallion, head held high, mane blowing in the now calmed wind and as everyone glared at him questioningly, Elizabeth ran forward and jumped on his back; as soon as she was safely seated he cantered forward bolting straight through our city gates and over the hills surrounding our city.

"Argh!" Seth moaned as he walked forward and quickly changed into a dun stallion as well. Caelik laughed and bounded forward, and gracefully launched herself up onto his haunches grabbing onto his mane for support as he cantered off after his leader.

"CAELIK!" I shouted as they left sight, I ran to my horse, seated in my mare's saddle I kicked her on to follow the others. I saw them all on top of the first hill, Caelik laughing with Elizabeth as Seth and Jacob seemed to be in a race next to them.

I felt a twinge of regret as the smile left her face as I came up next to them, and Seth stopped behind her, he nudged her towards me with his nose, before going back to nip Jacob in the stomach.

She slowly climbed onto my horse behind me and I quickly took her back home.

When I got back to the courtyard, only Edward and Prince Legolas where still there, but Edward quickly darted off as he saw me, leaving only Prince Legolas there to hold my horse as we both got off simultaneously. He easily walked the mare to the paddock and took off her bridle and saddle before letting her trot off to the other horses.

I walked with Caelik to a bench and sat down with her. I took a deep breath before we started and turned to her.

"I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to protect you, he's dangerous, and we still don't know if you'll find your mate in an elf yet, I just don't want you to break your heart … or his." I explained breathlessly.

"I know, you're just trying to protect me but I don't need protecting, I'm a big girl, no matter how old I am, I'm not a child anymore and I know what love is … and I love him, even if you think he isn't my mate, I know he is; he's sweet and cute and funny, and I always feel comfortable and warm to be around him." She explained to me calmly, her voice dreamy "I love him, not matter what he is, and I know I've only known him for two days, but it's incredible, we spend every waking hour with each other, and even if we don't know everything about each other yet, well, we'll just love each other more when we find out." She finished breathless.

"But what if you find out … he was in love once before?" I asked quickly, desperately.

"Then he would either be with her or he would be dead, he's already told me." She explained calmly.

"What if you found out, he was one of our enemies?" I asked boldly.

"Then I'd be heartbroken, but if I couldn't convince him to join our fight, then I'd have to follow him." She said wearily.

"Even if it meant killing your own family?" I half spat.

But she went silent, she looked down at her hands for a second, but just at the right time Seth came running towards her, concern written all other his face. He scooped her up in his huge arms and kissed her forehead, he mumbled something in her ear which caused her to giggle before he towed her away from me.

I collapsed back onto the bench with a 'Huff' and felt like crying as I heard what I had said in my head.

Suddenly I felt two warm hands holding mine in my lap; I opened my eyes, to see two twinkling blue orbs in front of me, looking intently up at me.

"She's gonna hate me." I mumbled as he sat beside me, our fingers just about touching, sending electricity up my arm and into my gut and making my heart flutter a little bit.

"No, she's just a little scared, she doesn't have all the answers; nobody does, you just do what your heart tells you is right." He said soothingly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"You think he's her mate?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's not my place to say." He said quickly, leaning back into the corner of the bench.

"I'm asking you." I pleaded again.

"Yes; I've seen the way they look at each other, I do believe it is true love, whether it will last I cannot say." He said after awhile, I could feel his eyes on my face, and I blushed a light pink. I felt the electricity spark again as our hands got closer, knuckles bumping.

"What happened this morning, on the field?" I finally asked, I had been trying to get him alone all day and I wasn't about to give up my chance.

I saw him look at our hands again, and it almost looked like he was blushing a bit.

"Yes, that was me." He said plainly. "It was the first time though." He said finally looking in my eyes again.

I lost myself in his eyes again, I felt myself lean in slightly, but dodged away again as I heard Jacob's hooves clicking towards us. I looked up at him again shyly, and was alarmed when he wearily took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"I would like you to know; on our journey I will keep you from harms way, your father has asked me to watch over you." He told me soothingly, as Jacob and Elizabeth hurried through the courtyard hand in hand.

"Thank you Prince Legolas." I said politely standing up to leave, but he quickly stopped me, reaching for my hand again.

"Legolas is fine." He said looking past me in indignation.

"Legolas, Bella." I introduced informally, reaching out my hand for his.

He quickly stood, took my hand and kissed it in a bow. After we smiled at each other for another second I walked off to apologize to my sister for my uncouth actions.

I walked firmly into the ring, ignoring the stallion in the corner. I firmly strode into the centre and swung the rope around in my hand, the horse started and started cantering around the ring, his strides widened and his head was held high. I stepped out in front of him, and he quickly turned and started going round the other way. I waited a bit and did the same thing again.

I could see it had been a couple minutes and he was starting to wear down a bit, his neck was bowed and his head was lowering slowly. The next time I turned him around, he turned into trot, slowing down even more, he lowered his head to the floor and snorted into the dirt.

I shouted at him for a second and pushed him on again. He bucked out and went back into a slow canter again, slowing down even more each time. I swung the rope toward him, being careful to only hit behind him.

He reared up and changed direction, this time staying in a fast canter; he kept going for awhile, holding his head in the air again.

After a couple more minutes, I heard a twig snap behind me, and turned to see Legolas and Arwen coming over to me, in the arena, I smiled at them, and they stopped at the arena gate.

The stallion turned again, and started to slow down a bit, he started lowering his head slowly, and after a while he started chewing on the air, and soon his ears turned towards me and he slowed his pace down to a trot again. His paces were even, and I turned away from him, I heard his footsteps stop as he turned towards my back. I lowered my head, to show that I wasn't a threat, and heard three footsteps and then I felt his breathe on my hand as he nosed my arm.

I felt the smug grin on my face as I walked towards the outer ring and the stallion followed attached to my arm, I went round the circle before coming up the centre again and went to the gate. He stopped next to me, and I stroked his cheek and down his neck, before slowly tying the halter on loosely around his head.

"_**Is that the stallion**_?" my sister asked from next to me as I played with his forelock. I smirked at her and silently clicked the lead rope onto the loop under his chin, his ears pricked up, as I gave him a gentle tug before taking a step out of the ring, he was once again next to my hand so I gave him a pat.

"_**What did you do to him**_?" Legolas asked me, watching us very closely. I stopped him next to a bench and put my lucky rug gently over his back, as he let it lay there, I gently put some weight on him with my arms, and when he didn't move I moved to the other side and repeated the process. When he stood perfectly still I gave him a pat, and put the rug back on him.

"_**She calls it …**_" My sister started letting me finish.

"_**The eternal bond**_**.**" I whispered, as I gently stroked all over his neck and face, before slowly, jumping onto his back as softly as I could, he was 16.5 hands though **(About 5 foot 6) **, I gently took the lead rope and Arwen quickly hooked the other side onto the loop, so it was a sort of gentle reins. "The connections people normally have with horses isn't enough for them to save our lives, if you have a real bond, they'll never leave you and can be trusted on; for as long as they take breathe." I told him, I started talking English as some of the others passed by and stopped to watch. I used my legs and pushed him on a little; he took a couple steps but stopped again.

"So you've trained a wild horse in ten minutes?" Jasper asked me, but just as he finished talking the stallion kicked out his back foot and started backing up towards a tree. I relaxed my hands and leaned towards his ears to whisper to him.

"_**Wow, easy boy, you're safe with me, be calm, be calm."**_ He calmed down at my words and arched his neck in relaxation. I gave a gentle nudge, and this time he started walking forward, wearily at first but he quickly just walked around for me. "Well as you can see, he's not _trained_, but if I did train him it would be easy now, it also helps to talk Elvish; they understand it better." I told him, as I tried to make him walk in a rounded circle.

"Where did he come from?" Alice asked me from within Jasper's arms, I had grown to like Alice, she was quite quirky, but our powers made us understand each other easily.

"My brothers caught him outside our city walls; he must have lost his herd somewhere. I was just supposed to heal his wounds and now I'm going to release him back into the wild, he's been calling to someone the last two days, and I just couldn't keep him from his family." I told them as I quickly got off him, and took the rug off his back.

He stood perfectly entirely still, but as I went to put the rug back on the bench he followed willingly, so I decided to test this fully for the first time.

I walked in front of him, and he kept the perfect pace staying at my shoulder, excited to be next to me. I walked up to Arwen and took her hand, and we walked around together to see if he would accept her. He walked with me still and paid no attention to my sister so I calmly said.

"_**I'll stop walking, but keep going.**_" I whispered and after five seconds I stopped walking and took a couple steps to the side, but as she carried on walking, the stallion turned and stopped right in front of me, and rubbed his face on my arm.

I let out a little giggle at his childish behaviour and stroked his face for him.

"_**Aran tel' talar'. Aran tel' menel. (King of the ground. King of the sky.)**_" I whispered to him soothingly.

I heard another giggle, and looked up to see Alice flittering slowly towards us, she stopped next to the horse and as he ignored her, she slowly, reached out and stroked his white cheek. He snorted at her cold touch, but wearily relaxed himself again.

"What colour is he?" she asked, staring at his spotted coat. I smiled, his coat was one of my favourite parts about him; it was quite a rare colour to see.

"He's an Appaloosa, white and black." I said soothingly, as I stroked his neck again. I took the reins over his head and slowly lead him back to the ring where the other horses were grazing, his ears pricked up as I slowly took the halter off, and as soon as the gate closed behind him, he cantered off next to a black mare and grazed next to her happily.

"So, you're good with horses." Edward said, leaning on the fence next to me.

"You don't eat them do you?" I asked jokingly, luckily he laughed and smiled at me.

"Not that I know of." He said, and turned towards me. I continued to watch the horses walking around and my favourite grey gelding falling asleep in the middle of the field.

"So what did you name him?" he asked, a huge smirk on his face. I just narrowed my eyes and stuck my chin in the air, ignoring him. "Oh, come on, if it wasn't for Jasper, I already would've known how you felt when he was following you around; you must've named him." He argued adamantly.

"Fine if you must know I was thinking of '_**Aran**_' it means; King, and he's certainly a king amongst his people." I told him after a while, I was confirmed as he reared up in the ring and trotted into the opposite corner.

"So what happened to Elizabeth's mother?" I asked, not sure if it was okay to ask him, and when he sighed and looked down at his shoes, I was about to tell him not to worry, but when he looked up he looked different to me, his eyes were black and soulless, not like his usual gold, lively eyes.

"She died during labour, she told me to save Elizabeth before I changed her and then I couldn't save her. She sacrificed herself, for something I never wanted without her. That was about fifty years ago, but everybody has baggage I guess." He said, raking his hand through his dishevelled hair at the end.

"I'm sorry, but Elizabeth is incredible, and if it's what your wife wanted you shouldn't regret it, just enjoy it. I'm not sure if you believe in 'mates' like we do, but if you're still here, then maybe yours is still out there, somewhere." I told him, not sure if he would get mad at my advice.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me, and tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear, I got alarmed as his hand lingered there, and he slowly cupped my face. His thumb stroked my cheek, and I lost the ability to reject him; I saw the sorrow and loss in his eyes, but suddenly in the opposite end of the tunnel, there was hope.

**Thanks to Rin030 your review really helped.**

**Hope you like this chapter; seems like each one is getting longer.**

**Please favourite and review.**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger.**

01/02/2012** 08:56:55 - 6 -**


	5. A Tour

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

**I have had to re-update some of the previous chapters, as I did a bit of extra research into Elves, and I found out that where I had assumed they would become an adult at 100, they actually reach their 'majority' at 50, so Caelik has to change slightly, she is now 40. I updated this to the previous chapters to make it simpler.**

Sorry it's so late; I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I kept forgetting they were supposed to stay in Rivendell for two months before leaving.

**A Tour**

_POV: Legolas_

I stood in the corridor watching as my worst nightmare was about to come true; the bloodsucker was leaning in towards my mate to kiss her, and she was going to let him, all because of a stupid tradition! I gripped the side of the wall as I spied on them from the other side of the courtyard.

He shortened the distance between them and as she closed her eyes, he gently kissed her lips once, then after a second he kissed her again, with more passion, his hands in her hair as hers started to move up his chest, once at his shoulders she pushed him away quickly.

He broke off the kiss as she pushed at him and she turned away from him, and it looked like she was crying; I could kill him for causing her pain. After another second of watching I angrily turned away and stormed to my room, how could he, how could she, did she truly not feel the bond between us, my mother had told me that some women, if head strong or not looking for love at the time wouldn't notice their mate at first, but I thought it was more of a myth than anything else. If I was to make her realise her love for me I had to woo her, I will have to shower her with affection.

I had a stroke of genius as I walked briskly towards the gardens I saw what I was looking for, a lone Elvish rose bush, the white petals were just starting to peak out of the bulbs I whistled to myself as I picked five stems from the main bush, using my small hunting knife to pick off the thorns. I picked a final rose that had seemingly bloomed early, showing all its petals open and I absently smelled it, before placing it with the other roses.

I hummed to myself as I quickly jogged to Lady Bella's room. I knocked half hoping she wasn't in, it would be embarrassing if she didn't return my feelings, as of yet. The door opened slowly, showing a blonde-haired elf with a small apron tied around her waist, she must've been Lady Bella's lady-in-waiting.

"Sorry, Prince Legolas, the Lady Bella is out at the moment." She explained opening the door wider recognising me.

"That's okay, could you put these in a vase for her?" I asked, producing the roses from behind my back.

"Of course, sir." She said curtsying before taking the flowers from me.

I turned to leave before quickly adding, "Don't tell her they were from me, please." She gave me a soft smile before turning back to fill a vase with water. I silently left heading back towards my room, suddenly feeling a lot better about myself. I hoped she liked them.

* * *

_POV: Bella_

I turned away from Edward as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, this was wrong and I didn't even now why.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said, to me trying to reach for my hand.

"No, I shouldn't have … there's … someone else." I said wearily, it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Well, no, but … it could never be you; if it was, I would have known by now." I tried to explain.

"But, _how_ will you know?" he asked again, his face only showing his curiosity.

I was silent for a few seconds, before I remembered exactly what my father would tell me when I asked, "My heart will tell me." A small smile played on my lips as I thought about what that would feel like, I remembered what Arwen told me it was like when she fell in love with Estel, I imagined it would be like that, that you would think you were dreaming, thinking that you were the luckiest person in the all of Eä and feeling truly loved, trusted and protected.

"Maybe, it just can't get a good read off me." he mumbled as a joke. I just smirked at him and then he lent back on the fence before continuing. "No really, isn't it supposed to be like, your heart 'reads' the other persons heart to see if they are 'suitable' or not?" he explained his views quickly.

"Well, in a way, but it's more complicated than that." I said meekly.

"Well, how is your heart supposed to get a read off _me_ if, my heart, doesn't beat!" he explained, butting in to finish what he was saying.

"Like I said, it isn't exactly like that; it's more about the other persons soul, about who they are, _inside_!" I explained, "Please don't tell anyone, especially my father about this." I pleaded with him, he nodded his head before turning back to the horses, I slowly nodding my head and walking away to get ready for dinner.

As I finally got back to my room, I closed the door behind me, letting out a deep breath as I locked the door behind me, Evangeline my lady's-maid gave me a smile as she finished plumping my pillows.

"Your room is done, m'lady." She stated curtsying. I smiled sitting in front of my vanity table automatically fingering the tortoise-shell hairbrush my mother gave me before sailing to Valinor.

I watched Evangeline place a crystal vase of white Elvish rose buds on my bedside table, through my mirror, before she turned to leave. "Evangeline, where did those come from?" I asked her softly turning to point at the roses.

"Oh, master …" she broke off a look of panic in her eyes, "An ellon dropped them off for you, m'lady." She finished her face flushing as she scurried away from my room. I slowly walked over to sit on my bed, I pulled a fully-bloomed rose from the vase and smelt its beautiful aroma. I tickled my cheek with the velvety petals before finally collapsing on my bed, the day's events causing my eyes to way heavy as I let my mind wonder to a simpler world far from here. (**AN: **_Elves don't sleep like we do; don't close their eyes. For further info there is a link at the top of my profile page.)_

* * *

_{Next day} POV: Bella_

We had a further six weeks till we were going to leave from Rivendell, my father wanted to know that we were all fully trained, and that the hobbits were fully rested, before we started out on our journey.

I was wearing my red dress with pale gold flowing arms and neckline, with the material flowing out from my hips. I slipped on my Evenstar necklace, that my father had given me when I turned 50, it was identical to the one our mother had given Arwen.

With a final look at the now blooming roses some mysterious elf had given me, I headed out of my room. I ran down a few stairs from my main room to the courtyard. I almost ran straight into Legolas, in my hurry to get to the paddocks.

"Oh, pardon me." I said bowing my head.

"It is no problem," he said giving me a small smile "where were you off to in such a rush?" he asked light-heartedly smirking at me.

I started walking with him, taking a second to quickly string my sentence in order; his very proximity seemed to confuse my brain these days. "I was going to the paddocks; I was hoping to go for a ride." I told him coming into sight of the paddocks.

He smiled down at the ground as we walked together. He cleared his throat before wearily asking, "May I ask how old you are, m'lady?" he said his cheeks blushing slightly when I turned to him.

"I am 1,368 and how old are you?" I jokingly asked quirking my eyebrow at him.

"I am 2,855, m'lady. I am sorry if it seemed a rude question, but in Mirkwood, my father and I have previously speculated how old you were." He explained stopping at the fence of the paddocks. _(_**AN:** _His real age was never specified, it has been deducted he was somewhere around 2,500 to 3,000 though)_

"I didn't realise my age was such an interesting topic to your royalty." I teased, entering the paddock slowly. He chuckled and looked at his feet in embarrassment. "_**Come come, Tharen.**_" I called across the field to my favourite horse. The black male gingerly trotted towards us, silently greeting us both.

"_**What does his name mean?"**_ Legolas asked me letting Tharen sniff his hand.

"It means strong and brave, not very inventive I know, but he wasn't from here, an elf presented him as a gift to me at his arrival, he was from _**Lothlórien."**_ I explained feeding the horse a sugar cube.

"A horse as a gift, I bet you liked that." He joked. I smiled in agreement at him.

"Well, would you like to accompany me on a tour, of our great city, _**Imladris?"**_ I said facing him strongly now. "I was just going to ride him around the woods anyway, but if you would like to accompany me, I would be more than welcome." I explained, leading the horse to the stables.

"Alone, just us." He stated awkwardly.

"We are friends, aren't we?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, but maybe one of your brothers ought to accompany us." He tried.

_Oh, he thinks it'll be ungentle-manly to be out with a woman alone, without my family's permission, or anyone knowing. Does he think I'm asking him to court me, I'm not that forward!_

"Come now, this isn't a romantic stroll through the orchards, I offered you a ride. Although, I'm sure my brothers wouldn't mind a stroll later, the city is quite romantic at night." I teased, easily putting Tharen's saddle and bridle on him. I winked at him to show I was being playful.

"Well, if you insist." He teased me back, Legolas going to his horse, a handsome grey gelding.

"What's his name?" I asked absently, gesturing to his horse.

"_**Astaldo, it means The Brave One**_." He told me, stroking the horses face lovingly.

"He's beautiful" I said smiling at him, he took out his grey gelding from its stall, quickly putting a bridle on him and his saddle. When we were both ready I set off out of the open archway and silently led him towards the outer edges of my city.

* * *

"So, what did you think of my city?" I asked teasingly as we gradually walked back to the courtyard.

"It is most beautiful, m'lady, as I expected." He complimented me, giving his horse a loose rein as we went passed the sacred pool of Finwë, on the eastern border of the city walls, a few of the guards were there just to guard it. Legolas looked at the pond momentarily before turning back to me. "So tell me about you, m'lady? If you are over a thousand years old, you must have many stories to tell." He asked smiling at me openly.

"Not really, I've lived here all of my life, I have dreamed about going to Mirkwood, or Lothl_ó_rien for many centuries, but I never got the chance, or at least my father never thought it was safe enough." I explained he smiled at me; we came to the inner walls of the city.

"Who goes there?" one of the men asked, but as soon as we looked up at him he called behind him saying, "Open the doors. Sorry m'lady." I smiled up at him as we passed through into the main courtyard.

The horse's shoes clicked loudly on the white stone as we absently lead them to the stables; my sister flittered towards us quickly.

"There you are seler'. Ada had me looking everywhere for you." She explained hurrying me off my Tharen.

"I was just showing Prince Legolas around the city." I explained, in no rush to un-tack Tharen.

"Seler', father requested your presence almost an hour ago." She stated angrily, glaring at me. I quickly put Tharen in his stall before rushing off with her. At the last second, I turned back to Legolas, who was still placing his tack away.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving?" I asked quickly, I did feel kind of rude.

"Of course not," he ushered me quickly, "I understand, go, I will see you soon." He verified stroking Astaldo's neck. I turned quickly rushing after my sister.

* * *

"_**Ada, you wished to speak with me?**_" I introduced bowing my head at him as he turned to me.

"_**My child, where have you been?"**_ he asked taking my hand in his.

"_**I was taking Prince Legolas for a tour of Imladris, Ada, is that okay?"**_ I explained looking at him quizzically.

"_**Of course my dear." **_He seemed delighted at this news, but not at all surprised.

"_**Did you foresee something Ada?"**_ I asked confused at his reaction, he looked shocked at my question.

"_**My child, I asked to talk with you, about Arwen and Caelik.**_" He explained, changing the subject quickly, turning away from me and going towards his balcony.

"_**Oh?"**_ I asked, following after him, my red dress flowing out behind me at my movements, the gold layer showing through.

"_**They are supposed to sail to the undying lands, in fact you all were."**_ He paused looking down at me "_**and now, I'm not sure they will leave, Arwen and Aragorn are betrothed, and Caelik truly believes that this Seth is her mate. **__**Nîn**__** tinu, amin umin hanya mani ana car, mani salo amin car, n**__**î**__**n Bella?" **_he said softly, his voice showing a hint of dejection.

"_**Ada, you cannot make them leave, it is their choice in the end –" **_I started softly but he turned to me, his eyes showing a glint of anger at my words.

"_**I asked you here, to talk to me, to help me find a way to make them go.**_" He said briskly turning his back on me again, quickly striding on to the balcony, letting his hands rest on the railing. I followed him after a second, looking down on our great courtyard. I saw Legolas sitting on a bench there, the young Peregrin Took sitting next to him, listening attentively to whatever he was saying.

* * *

_Translation - _"_**Nîn**__** tinu, amin umin hanya mani ana car, mani salo amin car, n**__**î**__**n Bella?**_" _– My daughter, I don't know what to do, what should I do, my Bella? _Not completely correct as some is Sindarin and some is Quenya, had to as some word weren't found in both languages

* * *

_POV: Legolas_

I sat on a small bench next to Pippin, probably my favourite hobbit of them all, as he reminded my of a elfling back at Mirkwood, my lady's maid's new son, Domenel, he was celebrating his begetting day when I left Mirkwood, he had just reached the age of 15. _(_**AN**_-Would look about five years old)_

I had been telling Pippin of the time, I had first met a hobbit, Master Bilbo Baggins, when he travelled through the great Woodland realm, when I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me, I turned around, seeing a flitter of red in my peripheral vision, I looked up to see the Lady Bella looking down at me, she granted me a small smile before turning to her father. After a split second I turned back to Pippin, he hadn't seemed to notice anything, still listening intently as I carried on my story of Bilbo's brave act to create peace between the three races, just before the Battle of the Five Armies.

After finishing my story I softly spoke in Elvish to Pippin, seeing that Frodo and the other hobbits had come to stand behind him, "_**T'was a time were a mouse could defeat an oliphaunt, were one so small as a hobbit could do what a mighty King could not, I have come to see that no matter how small you are in size, this has no hold over the size, the power and the strength of one's heart. That my young Pippin, is what this Fellowship must thrive on; that hope that we all hold in our hearts.**_" I looked to Frodo at the end, seeing that he seemed to understand most of what I said, I gave him a small smile before standing.

"I must take my leave." I said softly turning and walking away from them.

"What did he say?" Pippin asked Frodo as I left, my elf-hearing picking up their conversation, I smiled to myself when I was proved right; Frodo had understood me.

* * *

_POV: Bella_

"Ada, would you have made me go, if I had been staying here, even if I had found my mate and he wasn't going to sail away?" I asked, this was my last hope for helping my sister's.

He took a deep breath before sighing, "I would have asked you to go, yes." He finally answered me

"But you wouldn't have made me?" I clarified raising my eyebrows. He simply shook his head. "Then, why are you forcing them to Ada?"

"Because … I have foreseen Aragorn's death, and I cannot believe that this Seth is Caelik's mate, I will not let them stay here only to perish, with or without a broken heart." He explained a hint of anger in his voice, but his eyes only showed desperation and sadness, at seeing this I slowly pulled him into a hug, he caressed my hair before whispering his deepest fears to me. "_**N**__**în**__** tinu, I cannot live to see a future without any of my daughters, especially if I come to find that one of the enemy has taken **_**you**_** from me.**_" He whispered softly, I let a silent tear fall down my cheek as we held each other for a moment. "_**N**__**î**__**n tinu, have you foreseen anything as of late?**_" he asked me softly regaining his composure.

"No Ada, I tried looking into Seth's future, but I can't see very far ahead with him, and you know that I'm still learning my seeing powers, I can't really control them yet." He nodded his head slowly, before giving me a small smile.

"And what of your heart? You mentioned finding your mate, is this true?" he asked me softly. I blushed looking down at my feet before answering.

"That was just theoretical, Ada, there is no one for me yet." I explained slowly. "Unless, you have foreseen something?" I asked raising my eyebrows at his small smirk.

"Come," he started walking back towards a two-seater chair in his private library, we sat next to each other before he started, "I have foreseen that you will find love, soon, but I cannot tell you any more than that, you remember the stories I use to tell you when you came of age, a woman must find her mate by herself, even if he has to wait for her to open her eyes to their future." He explained calmly taking my hands in his.

"Well, can you tell me if I've met him yet, is he waiting for me?" I asked slightly more impatient than I have ever been before for love, even for a man who had seen his 6,000th birthday when he said soon he usually meant pretty soon.

He smiled light-heartedly at me, "Yes to the first, and I do not know about the second." He stood up to show our conversation was over.

A flashback of my kiss with Edward shot through my head, I suddenly felt nervous and scared, "Ada," I asked my voice wavering slightly "he is an Elf, isn't he?" I asked worry probably showing in my eyes.

He looked back at me in shock "Of course, _**n**__**î**__**n tinu**_, is there a mortal man, you have grown feelings for?" he asked fear now showing in his eyes.

"No, no." I jumped up quickly, "I was just checking." I clarified, he nodded to me and I finally curtsied before heading to the door.

"_**Quel andune, n**__**î**__**n tinu."**_ He greeted before turning back to his desk, were some papers lay.

"_**Quel andune, Ada."**_ I replied before jogging towards my room.

* * *

_**Quel andune, N****î****n tinu – **Good afternoon, my daughter_

**Sorry it took so long, as I said I had to rewrite this chapter a couple times.**

**Please review**

05/02/2012 - 4 -


	6. Sacred Pool

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

**This is a much longer chapter, but with a bit of drabble/fluff in it as well, still an important moment for the couple.**

**Sacred pool**

Two weeks from now we were going to set out on our journey. I was dressed in a deep purple riding outfit, with a light pink silk under layer, I tucked my war braid behind my ear letting my gaze land on the white roses by my bedside, true to form they had not yet withered; it is said than an Elven rose will not wither for at least one year. I grabbed one of the roses, breaking off the extra long stem before placing it into my larger braid at the back of my head, I looked into my mirror to see if it looked tacky, but it kind of worked. I finally headed out of my room down the stone staircase into the main courtyard.

A party of elves just arrived in the courtyard, accompanied, by my brothers, I walked towards the men slowly, as they all bowed when they recognised me, I curtsied in return. Prince Legolas jogged down the steps and practically hugged the leader of the men, there were about a dozen of them, the leader wore a rich green cloak over his armour, a gold sycamore leaf embroidered into the middle.

"_**Amrothil, it is good to see you again, my friend**_." Legolas greeted him smiling.

"_**Your father sends his luck to you on your journey, my Prince, and he sent my small company as your farewell party." **_he introduced, handing over his horse to one of the stable boys. "_**If your father would have us of course.**_" He finished bowing his head towards me and Elrohir again; Elladan had run off to find my father.

"_**Of course, my brothers, you and your people are always welcome here.**_" Ada said coming down the stairs with Elladan now. My father soon led the men to their rooms, letting them rest after their long journey.

"They are from Mirkwood?" I asked Legolas now. He nodded walking absently with me, I headed towards the paddock, hoping to get in a final ride with Aran. "You and Amrothil, are close friends?" I asked again, Legolas and I had grown closer over the last few weeks, talking often as I showed him more of our city.

"_**Yes, he is the leader of the guard, we would always be posted together when I was on duty, we**_ _**became friends, especially when he started courting my cousin, Thraba**_." He explained stopping at the fence of the paddock. I entered the paddock and looked at him.

"Are they married?" I asked absently.

"Betrothed, I believe the wedding is in February." He told me smiling.

After a moment Aran calmly trotted towards me, I fed him half an apple I had in my pocket and gently stroked down his neck, running my hands through his mane, trying to rekindle his memory of my touch. He remained calm as I moved around him, even leaning his head into my hand.

As I looked back over my shoulder to Legolas, I saw one of my mare's had walked up to greet him. I slowly walked closer to him, Aran staying by my side, Legolas softly stroked the mare whispering softly to her.

"Her name is _**Maksa**_." I told him

"_**Mára aurë**_ _(Hello) __**Maksa**_." He greeted her, "It means soft, yes?" he asked softly.

"Yes, she was one of the first yearling's I trained, and it became quickly apparent that she had a soft touch." I smiled remembering those times stroking her neck softly.

She eagerly swung her head towards me recognising me; I smiled feeding her the other half of the apple, causing Aran to head-butt me in disapproval. I giggled at his reaction as his tongue searched my hands for the left-over's.

I gently took a hold of the loop-ring on his halter, leading him towards our stables. Legolas followed taking the opportunity to greet Astaldo his horse, a handsome grey gelding. "How long have you had him?" I asked absently taking off Aran's halter; he shook his mane out at the loss of the weight, but went nowhere.

"I suppose five years now, maybe more." He told me, stroking the horses face lovingly.

I smiled at him and collected my special bridle off the hook and carefully put it on Aran, gently un-tucking his forelock from the straps. I laid a light saddle cloth over his back, and when he was calm with this I slowly pulled myself onto his back. He easily accompanied my weight and relaxed his neck after a second or two.

"What's this?" Legolas asked, fingering the bridle.

"A bridle I had made, its Elvish rope. I find that when your training a horse, especially a strong-willed horse like him, adding extra weight isn't a good idea, this they barely even feel, but it still gives me control of them."

He smiled up at me "You really love horses don't you? You're really good with them." He complemented me.

"Ever since Arwen and I first went riding together, I've loved these animals, maybe even more than 2 legged species, at times." I smirked at him. "They are such noble creatures, and their needs are simple and they give us every part of themselves without question. Some people see horses and look down on them, because they aren't as intelligent as us, they don't know what goes on around them, -"

"They're simple." He finished smirking stroking Aran's neck gently.

"Yeah, well I envy them," I said softly, Legolas scoffed at me looking up incredulously "Really, I envy them that simplicity, could you imagine it?" I asked gently jumping off to stand next to him, quickly carrying on "Not knowing about the Ring, the Dark Lord, not knowing you are about to go on a journey where you will see more death than should be healthy for you. They have no fears, no lack of courage, just strength and faith and trust." Our eyes connected as I practically opened my soul to him.

"You sound like you would connect with the Rohirrim." He joked.

I laughed slightly, "No but, okay, some people see a horse rearing in battle, throwing off his rider and losing control in the heat of battle, being afraid and … stupid. But I see different, when a horse rears, he does so to protect his rider, to distance the person they entrust _their_ life with from whatever foe is in front of them. They are the bravest creatures of us all; they at least will always survive. _**Isn't that right Aran."**_ I said, my monologue gaining more speed as I went on. He just smiled at me as I went along, listening to my views.

"_**I can see that, I guess, there are times when I feel like my horse knows something I don't.**_" he agreed with me.

"_**Yeah, they have a sixth sense, or at least better senses, than even us, about these things, and I feel that if we trust each other they will always try to prevent us from coming to harm.**_" I continued. After I took a deep breath I climbed back onto Aran's back.

"You ride bareback, I'm impressed." He complimented me.

"Would you like to ride with me?" I asked gesturing behind me, to Aran's back.

"I don't think that would be wise, he would probably throw me off." He joked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course." He said softly.

"Then trust him." I said offering him my hand to pull him up. He quickly pulled himself onto Aran's back, behind me. Aran was slightly shocked underneath me, shifting his feet under the new weight. "_**Easy now boy, he won't hurt you.**_" I whispered to him.

As he instantly calmed down I urged him to canter out of the stables, and as he picked up more speed, Legolas gently held onto my hips, steadying us both. I led him outside of the city grounds and into the surrounding woods.

"_**Bella**_**,**_** where are you going?**_" Legolas asked into my ear, unconsciously tickling the tip of it.

"_**You'll see.**_" I replied, laughing as Aran easily jumped over some fallen branches on the path. He was doing well for his first ride out of the city walls, it was almost as if he knew where I was going to go before I did. Within 5 minutes I pulled Aran back into a walk, as we reached the break in the forest I slipped off Aran, taking the reins to guide him. Legolas quickly jumped off as well.

"So, where are we?" he asked confused, "Only, this wasn't on my tour." He smirked at me, I laughed at his joke.

"This is practically the furthest I've ever been from the city." I saw the small opening in the trees, the narrow path off the track, "This way." I said absently. I led Aran through the trees, if I remembered correctly; it was about 30 paces down this path. _(_**AN:**_ Paces as in meters; I know meters didn't exist then, but I don't understand the 'league' system)_

As we got closer I could hear the sound of water running, Legolas heard it too, "What is that, a waterfall?" he asked, kindly pulling branches out of my way, for me. Even Aran's ear's pricked up as we got closer.

Soon we entered the small meadow at the end of the track, as I looked up at the waterfall that flowed down into the tranquil, turquoise, lagoon there, I absently let go of Aran's reins. The sacred pool was only two feet deep under the falls and on the far right side was the top of a smaller second waterfall, which went behind the cliff face, it carried on flowing there, the hole in the cliff face had grown from a crack over time as water hurried through to leave the small pool.

It was my little safe haven, other people rarely ever came here and I wanted to share this with Legolas. I barely registered Aran grazing besides me; I turned taking off the saddle cloth and laying it on the floor. I looked to Legolas for the first time to register his reaction; his face was still in awe as he looked at the beautiful, picturesque scene of the waterfall and the blue-green pool.

I giggled slightly at his stunned expression, "_**Was it worth the journey, my prince?"**_ I asked teasing him again.

"_**Yes it was."**_ He practically whispered, finally turning to me. "_**What is this place?**_" he asked me.

I went to a large boulder near the entrance to the small clearing, I leaned on it gently, taking off my boots and my knife belt, leaving them on the ground, I wiggled my toes, enjoying the feel of the fresh green grass under my feet, Legolas started to take his boots off as well, when I turned to him. "_**This is the sacred pool of Finwë.**_" I told him seeing Aran eagerly eyeing the pool for a drink, I went next to him gently directing him to the edge of the pool, where he lowered his neck to drink.

"**The**_** sacred pool of Finwë? I thought only the noblest were allowed to drink from it?"**_ he asked eyeing Aran oddly.

I chuckled softly, "_**No, not **_**the**_** sacred pool of Finwë, that is at the eastern walls of the city, we went passed it on our tour, remember. Drinking from **_**that**_** pool is punishable by death. This is the sacred pool of Findis, the first daughter of Finwë.**_" He looked at me quizzically. "_**Have you not heard of it, it is the legendary healing fountain? The fountain of life. Or the fountain of youth, to some.**_" I told him, as I explained it, his eyes lit up with recognition.

"_**I heard that fountain had been lost in the Second Age.**_" He said, I just shook my head at his comment, he was looking up at the cascading water again.

"_**That was spread around by my father, to prevent people from desecrating the pool. It was also, to hold true to the memory of its power; that only the worthy may drink from it. That is why Father made sure the path here was covered.**_" I explained slowly.

"_**Is it also the legendary fountain, where Ecthelion fell?**_" he asked, excitement in his voice.

"_**I do believe so."**_ I said smiling at him. "_**However, I know for sure, that its legendary healing powers are true. Would you like to drink?" **_I offered him, he smiled proudly at me, and bowed his head.

I went towards the pool, on the left side it was bordered by granite boulders, where lay a cup of white marble, I picked it up and gracefully climbed on top of the boulders. I skipped lightly across them going towards the 'fall itself. As I reached the water I could feel the moisture in the air on my exposed forearms. I reached towards the water, trying to balance myself on the wet rock. When the cup was full, I balanced back on my feet, seeing Legolas was standing protectively beside me, to prevent me falling; he offered me his hand to help me down.

When I was back on the ground I looked up at him, "_**It is said to cure any injury, and even to bring you luck and longevity for any battle you may face in the near future.**_" First taking two sips for myself I held the large cup out to him, where he opened his mouth for me to pour a small amount into his mouth, he licked his lips as I took the last sip before turning to replace the cup on the stone.

I pulled up the bottoms of my skirt as I stepped into the pool, the water barely reaching above my ankles as my feet sank in the course sand. He took a second before joining me, he stood next to me, "_**Arwen and I came here on my first ride out of the city walls, ever since, I came here anytime I wanted to think by myself. It's been so long since then, that now even my brothers look here, before anywhere else, when my father asks where I am."**_ I told him laughing to myself.

"_**Well, I can see why, it is very beautiful here, one could think easily with all this open space around them."**_ He said smiling down at me, as I looked up I lost myself in his eyes again, the deep blue orbs seemed to reflect back the image of the waterfall behind me. I dreamily took a small step forwards towards him, but as I did so my foot slipped on an algae covered rock under the water, and I fell into Legolas' chest. He caught me in his arms, and I quickly held onto his shoulders for support, as he held onto my hips with both his hands. I looked up into his eyes again as our bodies brushed each other's, he looked straight into my eyes, slowly lowering his head to mine.

As our faces were mere millimetres away from each other I closed my eyes, as he looked like he was going to kiss me. I could feel his body all around me, his arms wrapped around my waist and I moved my arms to the nape of his neck, but just as I did this he pulled back, breathing deeply.

I felt like crying as I grasped at my own chest. "I'm sorry." I whispered striding out of the pond, quickly, my face flushed.

"No!" he said strongly going to reach for me. "It's not that," he said in front of me now, taking a hold of my hands "Believe me, I want to. It's just that we shouldn't even really be alone like this, I should have asked your father to court you long before now." I looked up at him in shock, _did he want to court me._

"Why does he have to know everything I do, I'm more than a little grown up, I could do whatever I wanted on this journey and he would never know." I muttered to myself.

He gently took a hold of my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye "Yes, but you aren't that kind of girl." he said smiling softly.

I sighed, he was right, I loved my father and would never dishonour him like that. I went to sit down on the grass, letting my body fall limp on the ground I looked up at the sun midway in the sky. He came and lied down next to me, slowly bringing his hand to intertwine with mine as I closed my eyes.

"You know, I've never actually been courted before." I stated idly.

"I find that hard to believe." Legolas said, looking at me, I turned to him.

"It's true; I guess there's something about me that repels men." I said, laughing in my head.

Legolas actually laughed out loud, I looked at him incredulously, I hadn't expected him to laugh at me, "Sorry, I just, think you have it wrong, the first time I saw you, the dinner to welcome us to Rivendell, you danced with practically every single man there, and I'm guessing from your outburst at the end of the council meeting, that it wasn't by choice." He explained, smirking at my glare.

"What outburst?" I asked shocked.

"_**I wish nothing of love; I would hate to be tied down just as much as my brother's.**_" he mimicked me smiling softly. I just glared at him again.

I turned on my side, looking at him, resting on my arm. "What about you, have you ever courted somebody before?" I asked.

"I have courted a few woman before, but I never really felt anything there, so we would break it off. My father has always just hoped that I could get married before I have to take over the crown, if I had to." He explained turning to look at me directly. "Have you really never been courted before?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean there was this one guy, we got to know each other and I had hoped he would court me. He was the one who gave me Tharen, from Lórien. He had originally come to court my sister, he had met her when she last went to Lórien, and hoped they could become closer. When she told him she was already bounded to someone else, my father suggested that he stay and get to know me.

"We got to know each other quite well, and I liked him, I mean I knew he wasn't my mate, but I had still hoped he would court me." I explained idly tracing patterns on to the back of his hand.

"What happened then?" he asked softly.

"One morning, he went out with my brothers, to take a patrol of the forest's, they were distracted telling stories to each other, when they were attacked by a Warg, we still don't know how it got there, but it attacked his horse first, he died before my brothers could kill the beast." I told him slowly. He turned on his side to face me more. His hand cupped my cheek as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that must have been hard." He said laying a small kiss to my forehead.

"That's probably one of the main reasons I am still so close with Tharen, he reminds me of him." I explained, loving the feeling of his hand on my skin. "What about you? How come you never married those girls you courted?" I asked smiling at him again.

"I always wanted to marry my mate, obviously none of them ever where, some of them my father simply convinced me to court, because they would be politically beneficial to have an alliance with; one of the hand maidens of Lórien, for example. But every time, he would yield and say that I could wait for my mate." He explained calmly, his eyes locked on mine.

"What of your mother? You haven't told me anything about her?" I asked, simply enjoying the sound of his voice.

"My mother and I are very close. She's a wonderful women, very strong, but gentle at the same time, or should I say strong-willed, not unlike you. I think you would like each other." He summarised briefly, I urged him on with my eyes, "Well, she's blonde, with my blue eyes and as the Queen of Mirkwood, she has grown very wise, and my father often seeks her council in matters, as most King's should I believe – "

"Would you seek council in your wife, if you were King?" I asked, butting in.

"I would like to think I would, truth is I probably will never be King, which I suppose, isn't a bad thing, as it means I can live my own life, maybe even leave Mirkwood for good one day…" he broke off his eyes focusing somewhere in the middle-distance.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you, carry on, what is your Mother's name?" I encouraged softly.

"_**Laegara**_, it literally means 'Green woman' that's where my name came from." He explained smiling again, "She is most kind and very loving and she was so worried when I first joined the guard, but I think she was proud of me at the same time, she just worries …"

"As she should be." I complimented him smiling as he looked across at me. "This may be too bold, but have you ever kissed anyone before?" I asked softly.

He looked at me slightly shocked, "Umm, no actually, I haven't." he said softly before turning away from me, sitting up again. "I won't ask you if you have." He muttered sourly, but my elf hearing picked it up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked glaring at him slightly as I sat up next to him.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're not really supposed to kiss anyone outside of a courtship, so, if you've never been courted, surely you have been kissed." He said awkwardly trying to get out of the confrontation.

"Don't lie to me, you're not good at it." I said getting angry, what was he trying to say.

He took a deep breathe before continuing, "I saw you –" he stated softly, I raised my eyebrow's at him, "Kissing that blood-sucker." He said it so harshly, practically spitting the name, after a second he got up swiftly turning his back to me.

"You were spying on me?" I asked my voice going hollow, at the thought of him telling my Ada, it wasn't meant to happen, it wasn't going to happen again.

"No! I was just passing by, when I saw you." He scowled at the ground, angrily.

"It wasn't me, he kissed me, I just couldn't stop him." I tried to explain weakly.

He turned to me quickly, kneeling down next to me now, "He hurt you?" he asked concern written in his eyes as his eyebrows crinkled together.

I smiled softly at him, "Not really, I just didn't want to hurt him. I know it doesn't make sense, but he is still hurting inside from his wife's death, I just didn't know what else to do." I explained as best I could.

He looked more impartial as he sat next to me again. "What of the ellon from Lórien, did you ever share a kiss?" he asked softly, trying to be impassive.

I smiled softly at him, "Rauka, no we never kissed, as you said, it is unconventional to kiss outside of courtship." She answered softly.

There was a moment of pregnant silence between the two, before Legolas tried to make amends with her.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just worried about your safety." He explained lying down again with a sigh. But it seemed more than that, I thought back to that day, Legolas had seemed to change after that, now that I thought about it, the next day he almost seemed to make a point of being with me, and wasn't that the day when my mysterious stranger had delivered the roses. I had kept pestering Evangeline to tell me who the ellon was, but she wouldn't budge, she just explained that she had promised not to tell.

I got an idea and subtly tried to change the subject, "_**Have you ever seen an Elvish rose, my prince?**_" I asked him gently pulling out the long stem white rose from my hair, it seemed relatively unharmed by being in my hair all day. Lying next to the pool, I stretched to my left gently dipping the bottom of the stem in the water before turning back to him, I rolled onto my stomach showing him the flower, he raised his eyebrow at it before answering.

"Yes I have m'lady, this one is most beautiful." He complimented me, absently feeling the velvety petals.

"It was given to me by a mysterious suitor." I explained toying the long-stem rose in my hand, "Did you know that an Elven rose is legend to last over a year in water?" I teased him gently tapping his shoulder with the flower, he nodded his head to me before I carried on, "Did you also know, that if a white Elven rose was picked, with love in thy picker's heart, then a crimson red, rose will grow in its place?" I asked daring to tickle his nose with the feathery rose.

"Yes, I did, why?" he asked me, not even flinching as I went to tickle his nose again.

"Because, just the yesterday I was walking in my father's private gardens, when I came across a beloved rose bush, planted by my mother, and it had six red roses on it, surrounded by snowy white petals. And coincidence or not, I had received six white roses just four weeks prior –" I left the question hanging in the air, as I saw his face go rather bleak for a second, before he pulled his mask back up, once again his face, nor his eyes could be read, by anyone, save for me; I saw in his eyes the silent worry, he would not voice and I saw the glint of hope, he would not let linger too long in his heart. I gave him a small smile before I tried to quell his suffering "It's too bad I don't know who the mysterious ellon was, I would have much liked to have thanked him." I said lying on my back again, waiting to see if he would say anything in reply.

"Well, m'lady, I'm sure anyone picking roses for you, would do so with love, of course you are a Lady of Rivendell, and a most beautiful one at that." He tried to verify half-heartedly.

"Did you also know that a red rose, if picked in love would again be replaced by a white rose, you see, it is a never-ending cycle, of love and life; for without love the new red roses would never be formed, and without its life, there would not be roses at all for one in love to pick. My Ada once told me that he longed for the day that I would pluck a rose from that bush and add a splash of red to his garden." I hadn't meant to tell him the last bit, but I got thinking about that rose bush and suddenly my mind ran away with me, remembering the time when I was only 600 years old and had come across my Ada, watching my mother working in the garden, she had once said that she liked the simplicity of it, she liked that she could be productive and later see the fruits of her labour, but most of all she loved the peace she got whilst doing it, she loved that she could let her mind wander; no fears, no boundaries, just raw _magic_, everywhere. I had asked him what she was doing and after he explained to me she was planting a rose bush, he told me of all the magic this passion-plant held in it and he told me his deepest desires, for I to soon find love.

Legolas turned to look at me as I came out of my reverie. I rested my head against his shoulder, the sudden realisation that I was holding a fruit of my mother's labour, those many centuries ago, this single rose suddenly became a message from Valinor itself, landing in my lap at the oddest of times, my mother was speaking to me, through a _flower_. I was in _love_! I turned to him, quickly diving in to kiss his cheek before whispering "_**Thank you, my romancer, **_**bringer of gifts**_**.**_" I teased lightly, tickly his cheek with the velvety petals again.

He looked down at me in shook, I was no longer sure if it was about my knowledge of his gift, or the kiss I had gifted him, the roses were wondrous to behold, but his love, if he had truly given it to me, was far greater.

"Had you always known; that they were from me?" he finally asked.

"I had thought so for a while now," I simply explained smirking to him as I finished, "but you just verified it for me." I smiled, our eyes locking as we let ourselves relax completely into the grass, the soft sounds of the rushing waterfall long put to the back of our minds, as the sun started lowering itself in the sky; the first hues of pink and purple showing above the eastern mountains.

* * *

The next day I woke fully refreshed after my relaxing time the day before, I woke to a knock at my door, I quickly grabbed a robe to wrap around myself as I went to the door. I took a second to pull my hair into a semi-neat mess, before I finally opened the door. I was disappointed to see that whoever had knocked was no longer present. I looked to the floor where I saw a bouquet of six long stemmed red roses, wrapped in a sheer piece of silk, I delicately picked up the bundle on my doorstep, taking them into my room.

As I unwrapped the flowers from the silk a small square of parchment fell to the floor, leaning down to pick up the parchment I started to read the small note on it there.

'_**To my beloved,**_

_**my Lady**_

_**and the owner of my heart.**_

_**Prince Legolas x'**_

I giggled to myself at his words, I had hoped he would get my hint about the red roses; this way, hopefully, my father wouldn't notice the red flowers there, so he wouldn't give me an enquiry about it. I hummed to myself as I delicately arranged the red roses into the vase with the white ones, the sixth white rose from yesterday still lay on my bedside table, I left it there hoping to wear it in my hair again today, I refilled the water in the vase before replacing in on my vanity table.

By the time I pulled out a dress for myself to wear Evangeline had already let herself in to help me with it. She stood brushing my hair as I placed my necklace around my neck and almost having read my mind, she had produced the white rose, guiding it into my hair, at a purposeful slant so it was visible just above my ear.

"_**I do like this dress, m'lady, were you hoping to impress somebody with it?**_" Evangeline asked so innocently, she obviously hadn't meant anything by it, but my cheeks flushed at the realisation that I had been thinking about Legolas when I picked out this dress; it was a deep forest green with silver embroidery and an intricate under layer of silver silk, and on the back of my torso was embroidered a single rose, just starting to bloom, the silver thread so pure and bright, that it seemed white on the dark green material.

It was a dress of the Woodland realm colours, a symbol the Prince of Mirkwood would surely understand.

* * *

**I completely made up the Elvish rose thing, will come in to my plot line again though.**

**Laeg- = Green and -ara = Woman made her up, because Legolas' mother was never mentioned by Tolkien.**

**Amrothil **_(name means nothing)_** is also completely made up, as well is all of Legolas' family that isn't King Thranduil**

**I hope you like this chapter, it was my favourite-ist one to write so far, and the longest.**

**Please review**

**Just no hate mail, I know this goes against Canon, and Bella is kind of a Mary-sue, but if you don't like it just don't read it!**


	7. Prince

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

**This is a smaller chapter, but this section is important for later on.**

**Prince**

We were all going for a quick training session together; really my Ada just thought we should spend more time getting to know each other. I could plainly see that Legolas and the dwarf, Gimli, were still not on speaking terms, after his outburst at the council; although with our company leaving in ten or less days, we all needed to get along.

I had strategically placed myself between Pippin and Estel, I had been showing Pippin how he could sharpen his blade and half-listened to Gandalf tell Gimli of the adventure he had had with Bilbo Baggins and Thorin's men, one of them being Gimli's father, Glóin.

Mithrandir was just getting to the end, describing the Battle of the Five Armies in raw detail, as he explained as best he could what happened in Mirkwood when he wasn't there, I saw Legolas start listening intently, from his spot under a tree about 10 paces away, he would twist his head towards us every twenty seconds or so.

Things were just starting to get peaceful between us all; Estel and Boromir had had a few sparring matches, Estel fairly winning most of them, seemingly earning Boromir's respect and Legolas and Gimli, although not talking, weren't insulting each other either.

"I've heard this story before!" Pippin whispered to me proudly, gesturing over to Legolas, I smiled at the young hobbit before handing him back his sword.

"Well then, don't spoil the ending for me." I teased gently punching his arm.

As Gandalf finally finished his story, Gimli gave a huff, letting out a sigh, "Well, I bet most of that wouldn't have happened if that stupid King of theirs hadn't been such a nuisance." He said gesturing to Legolas, who had finally come to sit next to us.

"What did you just say?" Legolas said sternly, his voice sieving with anger as he stood up to glare at the dwarf.

"What, it's true, if it wasn't for your stupid King having imprisoned them then none of that would have happened, and as the re-claimers of the treasure the dwarves should have been the ones to claim it for themselves; I can't believe the elves had any true claim to it, other than petty greed." Gimli exclaimed calmly, seeming to see through a beyond-angry Legolas.

Legolas strode towards Gimli, each step holding a new level of anger, "_**How dare you talk about my Adar like that; you vile, dim-witted, meaningless, piece of crap!**_" he seethed finally pulling his long-blade on Gimli, standing close enough to slice off his head if he _slipped_.

I jumped up, seeing the situation had gotten too far. "Legolas." I shouted, pleadingly taking a small step towards him, Gimli had cleverly decided to silently, stay still.

In a dash of green and brown Legolas spun around and stormed off into the surrounding trees, Aragorn went after him quickly, jogging to keep up with his friend. I went to follow him before quickly turning back on Gimli, who still hadn't said anything, the hobbits looked on slightly alarmed at the whole encounter, "You fool, why would you insult his father?" I hissed at the fat dwarf.

"Lass, I didn't insult his father, I insulted his king, nothing more than he deserved either." He huffed lighting his pipe nonchalantly.

"_**You imbecile, **_the King is his father, he is the Prince of Mirkwood, you idiot!" I seethed at his stupidity and his ignorance, quickly storming off to follow after them. As I got towards the edge of the trees, Aragorn reappeared, he looked at me and back behind him again, quickly explaining.

"_**I cannot find him, he's disappeared**_." He whispered to me before silently heading back towards the group.

I had a sudden flash in my mind, an image of Legolas easily climbing up a tree like a large frog, before silently perching on a steady branch; I once read that elves from the East usually were very nimble and lithe in trees, managing to jump from branch to branch like a Lemur. I jogged into the woods, about 10 paces in, I started to look above me, at the trees lowest branches, although most of these were too high for even a jungle cat to reach. I jogged on coming to a small, circular opening on the narrow path that split off in four separate directions, here lay a stone bench and many of the trees here were smaller, younger.

I looked up into the branches, seeing that one held a perfectly balanced, completely still elf, who seemed to have climbed a solitary tree in the hopes of not being followed. I wasn't sure if he had heard me coming, he had not turned to look, but I tried my best to climb the tree next to him. I grabbed a hold of the lowest branch trying to use it to pull myself up; I huffed with annoyance when I couldn't manage this simple task, on such a smooth, nimbly tree.

I could feel myself falling slightly when a pale hand suddenly appeared in front of me, I looked up to Legolas, who was flawlessly balanced, poised ready to take my weight. I gave him my arm, gripping each others forearms he pulled me onto his branch, holding me to his chest, in his arms, before slowly lowering me to my feet.

He looked down at me lovingly although the hint of sadness in his eyes saddened me, "_**Do not let the ignorant dwarf's words affect you, my prince, he knows not of which he speaks.**_" I tried to reassure him, giving him a small smile.

"_**It is not his words that sadden me**_." he quipped softly looking away from me again, this time I saw he had been looking into an opening in the trees, where the sky was visible, this spot looked east, towards Mirkwood and the Misty mountains.

"_**Are you homesick, randorn nîn?**_" I asked teasingly, taking hold of his hand lightly. {_**randorn nîn**__ - my tree walker}_

"_**N'Uma, vanima nîn, I am simply worrying about naneth nîn.**_" He explained turning to look at me, before silently jumping down from the branch, landing perfectly on the balls of his feet. {_**N'Uma, vanima nîn ¦ naneth nîn**_ _- No, my beauty ¦ my mother}_

I copied him before going to sit on the two person bench, "_**Why, neth tarenîn, what is wrong**_?" I asked stroking his cheek as he sat next to me. {_**neth tarenîn **__- my young prince}_

"_**This came this morning**_." He simply stated, handing me a small square of parchment from his breast pocket.

The small square held the Mirkwood royal seal, I had once seen a letter much like this in my father's study, he had told me it was about a disturbance in the south of Greenwood (what it had been called then). "_**A letter from your father?**_" I half asked as I slowly unfolded the parchment. I read through it silently as he sat watching me, unmoving.

"_**Legolas, I am so sorry**_." I whispered as I came to the end of the small correspondence. "_**Naneth lle, is sick?**_" _{__**Naneth lle **__- your mother}_

"_**Yes, and my father didn't even specify how, or when.**_" He huffed taking the letter back and putting it into his pocket. "_**My father wishes me to carry on with my task though, he would not have me disgrace my oath. My brother, Laeginar, wishes me luck and says that my mother wasn't as bad as I'm probably thinking she is, but that gives me no comfort.**_" His voice sounded empty as he explained this all to me, "_**I don't know what I would do if I found out she had faded without me being there to at least say goodbye.**_"

"_**Look at me.**_" I forced him, holding his chin in my hand, "_**She will not fade, you will see her again, neth tarenîn, I promise you that.**_" _{__**neth tarenîn**__ - my young prince}_

"_**Do not make promises you cannot keep.**_" He chastised me lightly a small half-hearted smile coming to his lips.

I stuck my chin into the air as I explained it, "_**I have seen it, neth tarenîn. I do not lie**_." I exclaimed boldly. _{__**neth tarenîn**__ - my young prince}_

"_**You have the gift of foresight?**_" he exclaimed in shock, turning to me fully.

I stroked his cheek as a stray tear had fallen silently, "_**There are many things about me you do not know, tarenîn, and many that I wish for you to learn.**_" I explained softly. _{__**tarenîn**__ - my prince}_

He took my hand lightly before continuing, "_**I fear that Mirkwood, my people, my family are not safe, Dol Guldur and the Dark Lord himself are too close to them, for him not to strike, Lothlórien is also unsafe there … I am most afraid that I will return from this war to find my family is shattered, that I would have lost the people close to me. My father lost his father in the first war, as his oldest son, he told me that it had been foretold that he would lose his life in this one, but me losing mine is just as likely.**_" He looked dejected as he held my hand lovingly.

"_**Hey, I will not let you fall, and your people will not let your father fall**_." I tried to reassure him adamantly.

"_**So, what was it you saw**_?" he asked me after a moments silence, curiosity taking the place of fear in his eyes.

"_**Just glimpses, last night in my rest, I saw you hugging a blond elf, and you said something about 'Naneth' that's when I realised she must have been your mother.**_" I explained quickly.

"_**It could have been my sister –**_" he mumbled shaking the thought from his head.

"_**I would like to know more of your siblings, however at this time we should return to our party, Estel already thought you had disappeared into thin air**_." I teased him standing up quickly, he followed me silently, quietly humming to himself after a second. "_**So, how many siblings do you have**_?" I finally asked him.

He chuckled lightly before answering, "_**Just the two, an older sister, Thrandlin and my younger brother, Laeginar.**_" He explained quickly as we stopped on the edges of the trees seeing the fellowship up ahead.

"_**Laeginar, as in 'green brother', I assume, but what does Thrandlin mean**_?" I asked curious, the art of naming elfling's had always intrigued me, especially since my brother's got the opportunity to name my little sister.

"_**Thrandlin, as in 'vigorous lover's kiss'**_." He quipped awkwardly.

"_**Ahh -undlin**_." I laughed at his discomfort, "_**I guess you don't approve of this name.**_" I teased him

"_**No, it is what the ellons called her growing up, instead of Thranduiliel or even just her name; her true name was Thranaur, as in vigorous fire, after her spirit, but this other name stuck as she was growing up.**_" He explained, agitated slightly.

"_**Have you always been protective over her**_?" I asked softly.

He laughed at the floor before looking up at me, "_**I'm afraid I have reason to be, half a century ago an ellon tried to seduce my sister, as means to claim the throne when my Adar passed**_." He explained, the smile in his eyes showing he wasn't truly distressed.

"_**I'm sorry, neth tarenîn**_." I replied before slowly heading over further to our party, I saw my brothers slowly walking towards them from the opposite direction. "_**Toror's mankoi ier lle sinome?**_" I asked _{my young prince ¦ Brothers, why are you here?}_

"_**Creoso a'lle seler'.**_" Elladan quipped back quickly. _{Welcome to you too sister.}_

"_**Okay, okay, elf-man**_." I surrendered under his glare. "_**Nan'mankoi ier lle sinome?**_" I asked him again. _{But why are you here?}_

"Adar sent us to give you this, Antipen." Elrohir quickly jumped in explaining, before producing a small piece of parchment to me. _{__**Ant**__ - gift and __**pen**__ – one}_

I ignored the use of my old name and quickly read through his note. "The Fellowship is to set out on the 25th of December." I announced calmly, quickly looking to the others to gauge their reactions, this gave use seven days left to prepare, Ada must have brought our departure up in case of bad weather.

"What does 'Antipen' mean?" Frodo quipped curiously, his eyebrows knitted together.

"It was my name, a long time ago, it means 'Gifted One' for I am the only one of my siblings to hold the powers of my father, and grand-mother Galadriel." I explained sitting down next to him, Aragorn smiled across at me, probably knowing what the next question was bound to be.

"So how come you changed your name?" Frodo asked, predictably.

"I didn't." I gritted out glaring at Estel.

Estel laughed before explaining for me, "I kind of did, when I first met Antipen, when I was growing up, it was what I named her, as Elrond and his family named me 'Estel' which means 'Hope'."

"So what does Isabella mean, why did you call her that?" Pippin asked mildly-excitedly.

"Well in the common tongue, of course, Bella means beautiful, and as she is of course that, I would call her Bella, and then I would call her Is-a-Bella to prove my point, when she would argue about it with me." He clarified for them.

"But, since you were born I had heard people call you Lady Bella?" Legolas stated next to me, thoroughly confused with this turn of events.

"Well, _**naneth nîn**_, use to call me '_**Bell'**_ so it probably translated across wrong, or maybe when everyone started calling me Isabella, everyone just reasoned that that's where the Bell came from." I guessed, not entirely sure.

"So what does 'bell' mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Strong?" Frodo half asked, I gave him a slow nod to confirm it for him.

"So, now everyone actually thinks my name is supposed to mean 'Wise strong' as '_**Iswa'**_ is the word for wise." I explained, before turning back to my brothers that were still standing in the same spot, quite comfortably. "_**What else are you trying to get me interrogated for?**_" I complained to them, starting to get frustrated at their tricks and games.

"_**Nothing, seler'**__**lye melon**_." Elrohir said for them both, his tone holding a deeper meaning to it. They proceeded to bow to the rest of the company before leaving. _{__**Seler'**__**lye melon**__ – Sister, we love you.}_

Legolas looked at me lovingly as I blushed slightly at my brothers words, but their parting had made me realise the sun was starting to set now, so I gave everyone the idea to head back to the city for a nights rest.

* * *

"_**Tarenîn**_," I called him, he walked closer towards me outside my room, taking a hold of my hands, "_**thank you for my roses; I'm not sure if I said this before, but I really loved them**_." I thanked him getting slightly embarrassed as Aragorn gave us a weird look as he passed by the hallway. _{__**Tarenîn**__ - my prince}_

He chuckled softly "_**That is quite alright m'lady, I am glad you liked them, and thank you for before; you did make me feel better.**_" He thanked me in return, before bowing his head and turning to leave. I turned back into my door, adjusting to the pure silence in my room before throwing myself onto the cloud of sheets and pillows.

I let my mind run away with me, thinking of a simpler time, a safer place, a paradise in my head; I let my thoughts track to my mother, brushing my hair, singing a soft lullaby, teaching Elladan how to dance for when he started courting elleth's. Her silver-blond hair flowing down to her hips as her pale blue eyes connected with mine; her eyes as pale as a winter's sky, the depths of which made you feel like you were literally swimming in them, like you could melt in her caresses.

Suddenly the entire scene shifted, but not in a disconcerting way, in a way that made you feel like you were floating on clouds, like you could fly with the eagles, and suddenly I wasn't looking into the pale blue eyes of my _**mell naneth**_, but instead into the dark, deep blue pools of a rather different, but equally special elf. _{__**mell naneth**__ - dear mother}_

Legolas, I sighed in my own mind, the very sight of him took my breath away. But suddenly a bolt of lightning shot through me, making my body arc at the familiarity of a new vision. _"Oh, Elbereth, do not let him die, I will not let him fall!"_ I cried out in my own mind.

I focused on the scene before me as it took solidity in my mind, a gold crown rested upon his head, and he was wrapped in green and gold, from head to toe as he stretched out a single hand to me, as I placed mine in his, I felt myself drift outside of my body, to see the scene unfold before me. I too was enveloped in green and gold, a smaller, less bolder crown of leaves rested upon my own head as I turned next to him, to face his people, our people, as each elf before us, paid us respect; resting their hands upon their hearts, before bowing low to us.

I was wrapped up in the scene, in the happiness of it, before it shifted again, this time I was in a large, royal room, with bright gold's and pale greens everywhere. I casually glided to the balcony, overlooking a simple scene, soothing in its serenity; I seemed to glow with happiness, before I heard a high pitched squeal from behind me. I turned to find my lover, swinging a young elfling around in his arms; both had the same brilliant smiles plastered on their faces, as the young boy giggled at his Adar's movements.

The little boy looked over at me, a dazzling wide grin on his face as his Adar, held him in his arms, he looked at me with deep blue eyes, familiar eyes and his flaxen blond hair flowing down to his shoulders already, as his eyes glinted in his delight. I bounded merrily over to the young boy, easily scooping him up in my arms, as I let myself melt into my lover's arms as we both looked on, in adoration, at our little boy, as he rambled nonsense to us. I let him down from my arms and he quickly ran off out the door, and with him, left the foundations of my vision, as the little world collapsed around me, slowly letting me come back into consciousness.

As my eyes focused back into my bedroom, my mind focusing back into my body, I was awoken to Evangeline's soothing voice, "_**M'lady, have you awoken, I noticed you were in a vision, so I let you be.**_" Evangeline explained, as I slowly sat up in my bed, my clothes from the day before still on, now sticking to me with a thin layer of sweat. My visions did this to me, especially when they caught me in my rest, this one also seemed to last extra-long, as I noticed the sun already rising in my eastern window. "_**I****t wasn't a bad vision, was it m'lady?**_" Evangeline asked wearily, looking me over timidly.

"_**No Evangeline, it was actually quite pleasant**_." I said the truth discernible in my tone. I looked towards her, now picking out the worry in her eyes, as it started to disappear, and I saw a dress for me lain out on a chair behind her. With more energy in my body again I swung myself off my bed, silently starting to dress myself for the day.

As I sat brushing my hair, in my own little world as I relived my dream, Evangeline's voice drifted over to me, "_**What has made you so happy m'lady?**_" she asked smiling to herself as she refilled the vase of roses with some water.

"_**Nothing in particular, why do you ask?**_" I replied non-chalantly finally adding a Fish tail braid to the back of my hair.

"_**You were humming, m'lady, a quite delightful tune; it almost made me want to dance**_." She chuckled to herself.

"Oh, I didn't realise I was –" I mumbled to myself.

"M'lady, is it love, my Ada always use to say: '_The day I catch you singing, I'll know I'll be parting from you soon.' _?" she asked, excited at the very idea, I gave her a small smile, as a hint of a blush crept on to my cheeks, she looked down at me lovingly in my vanity mirror. "Don't worry m'lady, I won't tell a soul." She assured me, delicately weaving a Lace braid over my left ear, her touch motherly as I twirled a tress of hair around my finger, adding curls to the bottoms of my hair.

**Okay, here is Chapter 7, hope you like it, please review**

**Link about the braids that I mentioned at the end there, is on my profile page.**

**I know that Caelik being 40 goes against Canon, because Celebrian-their mother-was already in Valinor by then, but she is crucial to my plot, and she had to be an elfling at this time for her 'relationship' to work/not really work.**

**Once again, Legolas never had any siblings mentioned, I created them myself, so I don't own LOTR or any of the characters, however, Legolas' siblings, Bella and any children she _may_ have are mine, cause there so damn adorable!**

**Finally just wanted to explain I don't actually speak Elvish, any elvish phrases I have used are from various translators that have proven to be reliable.  
**


	8. Leaving Ball

**What the hell happened to Simplicity?**

_**Bold Italics is Elvish.** Italics are thoughts._

**A smaller chapter this time, but a very important milestone for our couple.**

**The Leaving Ball.**

In two days we were to leave, and I was anxious and excited all at the same time, I had never left the borders or Imladris and now I was to journey all the way to Mordor, I don't doubt that it will be harder than anything I have ever imagined, and that it may even leave me scarred, but I somehow knew that if we all stuck together we could get through this, especially using each other's best assets.

I went to Tharen's stall in the stables and hummed to myself as I put his bridle on him, and jumped on him bareback, walking out to the open air, Tharen and I took a deep breath in unison. I was about to burst off, away from the courtyard when a voice stopped me.

"Bella," he called, I turned to see Legolas jumping over the side of the nearby stairs to come over to me. "you're off for a ride? May I join you?" he asked me formally.

I gave him a small smile as I tried to hide my blush, "If it pleases you." I replied courteously. I waited for him as he hurried to put a bridle on Astaldo and lead him out. As he pulled himself up onto his horse, I noticed that he too was riding bareback, although he hadn't last time, I guess he just didn't want to make me wait.

"Where were you planning on going?" he asked calmly as I urged Tharen into a relaxed walk.

"Nowhere in particular, I just wanted to run Tharen in the woods, so he could stretch his legs." I explained, patting Tharen's neck lovingly.

"As you wish." He simply said, a smirk appearing on his face as he overtook me in a canter, out of the gates of the city.

* * *

We were leaving tomorrow and tonight my father welcomed all the elves in the city and all that came for the meeting to another party to send us off; of course that meant that once again I would have to dance with most of them for 'Good luck'.

Caelik, Arwen and I were all getting dressed together, Arwen was going to wear her favourite silver dress that Aragorn got her, and Caelik was wearing a green dress the colour of her eyes, which also matched a silver and emerald bracelet Seth had given her the day before; it really was perfect for her it was a simple loop, but in the pattern of vines and held emerald leaves, that really suited her love of the outdoors.

I decided to wear my dark blue dress that went to about mid-calf, but had a silver and gold pattern running all over it, and was fitted to my shape perfectly. We all put on our matching head dresses and I saw Arwen looked at her necklace in an odd way. Caelik quickly braided some of her hair back to keep it in order and stop her headdress from falling off.

They both hugged me before we walked slowly to the party; arms linked. The doors were opened for us and we entered slowly, lowering our heads to whoever bowed or lowered their heads to us. Our seats next to our father were in the middle of the room, so as we stopped there, they finally all sat down, except Ada.

"Welcome guests, we are here to honour, celebrate and wish 'Good luck' to the Fellowship." He simply stated raising his glass of Elven wine.

"The Fellowship!" the hall repeated. Dinner was quickly over after that.

Music started as soon as the last fork was put down and it took Aragorn all of two seconds to get my sister onto the floor for a slow dance. I watched as Seth came over, dressed in black Elvish clothing that made him look incredibly sophisticated, although he was chewing his lip like he had had no dinner whatsoever.

"Umm … I'd like to ask your daughter to dance?" he said all in one breathe, little did he know, that Caelik had convinced all of us that it was true love and we weren't going to stop them from doing anything.

Caelik smiled innocently, pleadingly at Adar, and he just nodded at Seth, who sighed a huge breathe and gently took Caelik's hand and led her to the floor, next to the other couple's dancing. He spun her gracefully and held her close to his body as they stared at each other. I could see the sorrow in their eyes at the thought of leaving each other so soon.

"_**Adar, what will you do, will you make them go to Valinor?**_" I finally asked, we never really concluded our talk from before, or at least, he never told me his intentions. I was sad at the thought of losing my sisters, my family, and them losing their lover's. Arwen and Aragorn were so much in love, Ada hated the fact, because he had seen as I had; Aragorn was human, and he would die.

Seth however, even though he could heal; being a shape shifter, his future was blank, I couldn't see much besides a vague image of him leaving, and walking through fields, after that it went blank, and by that point it hurt to try anymore. His book was as blank as a story untold, nothing was set, but a lot was to come!

Suddenly I was brought back into the present, by a light hand covering mine. My eyes darted up to see my Adar staring at me intently. "_**I am still unsure, hinîn, our talk has made me think it would be unwise, but inside my heart, I still think it is the safest thing to do; for them.**_" he answered me in a soft voice. _{__**hinîn**__ - my child}_

"_**Lady Isabella, I would be honoured with a dance**_." An elf asked, I turned to my right to see one of the elves from the city, his brown waist length hair tied back in a loose pony tail, his vibrant red robes clung to his muscular body, as he leaned down and extended an arm for me to take.

I smiled and turned to my father when I saw Legolas watching me, from his seat on the other side of the hall. Our eyes locked for a millisecond and I melted a bit at their depths, they seemed darker for a second, as I turned to my father I saw him intently watching the dancers; obviously pretending not to have noticed my _companion_. I quickly turned back to him and gracefully stood up and took his hand with a small smile.

He led me to the dance floor and we danced together, he had a polite smile on his face as he watched me, and tried to start a conversation twice, once trying to ask me if I was scared about the journey; that was rather short conversation, I simply replied with 'Not in the slightest, I'm excited.' And we stopped talking again. His smile never faltered as he then said, 'I hope you accept my wishes of good fortune and health.' He said in a soft kind voice. I smiled at him and nodded, but as the dance stopped he silently led me off the floor, kissed the back of my hand and walked away.

After a few seconds someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned to see Legolas there, a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back and I took a slow step towards him.

"_**I can't help but remember that we didn't get to dance, last time.**_" He said a small smirk on his face "_**May I be so privileged as to have your arm?**_" he asked smoothly extending his hand to me. I smiled gave a small curtsy and laid my hand in his gently. I felt the same electricity as every time before shoot through me at his touch. We danced, his warm hands bringing me closer to his body. I saw my Adar smiling at us from his seat, Legolas shifted his arms to encircle my waist and with the back of his hand he brushed my face.

"_**Is something wrong?**_" he whispered into my ear, I looked up at him quizzically before answering.

"_**No, I'm just sad to have to say goodbye to my family**_." I explained softly, he looked over to where Caelik and Seth were still dancing. His arms held me to him, I felt safe here, warm and protected. I let my head rest in the crook of his neck, letting my hands fiddle with the delicate embroidery on his tunic.

* * *

We danced for three or four songs before Elladan came to relieve Legolas of me, we danced more light-heartedly he kept on making jokes, but I knew he was worried about me underneath it all. As I finished dancing I went back to my seat next to my father, Arwen was missing from sight and it had gotten dark.

"_**Ada,**_" I said getting his attention. "_**I think I will go to bed now, I will need my rest for tomorrow.**_" I explained bowing my head before turning towards the door.

"_**Maybe, I could escort you m'lady.**_" Legolas said suddenly next to me. My father nodded as I took Legolas' arm, several elves seemed to glare at him as he led us out of the hall. As we left the hall into the open air, I took a deep breath as the cold air hit my face. I dropped my hand from his arm slowly, walking to the banister of the platform we were on.

I put my hands on the railing as I looked over the edge. I felt his body beside me as he looked at me, I turned to him cupping his face in my hand; he leaned into my hand as he closed his eyes momentarily. I started leaning forward to kiss him, but as I did he opened his eyes, looking slightly alarmed. He took a hold of my arms in his, and distanced us from each other slightly.

"_**I asked your father to court you this morning."**_ He informed me softly.

My eyes wide in surprise as I stuttered my reply, "Isn't that a good thing?" I asked slightly confused, "Did he say, yes?" I asked quickly, worried.

"Yes, and it means I can do this." He said cupping my cheek and leaning in to kiss me, I closed my eyes as his lips gently brushed mine, and revelled in the feeling when he kissed me again, slightly harder as he cupped my face in his large hands, pulling myself to him further I kissed him again, more softly. He rested his forehead on mine catching his breath, my face was flushed and my hands were warm, but I had goose bumps running up the sides of my arms.

We breathed deeply, and as we pulled slightly apart, I looked up into his eyes; they were the colour of the Great Sea, or Lake Evendim. The sound of the water rushing below us reminded me of our first ride, through the city, together.

"_Would you like to see the river, at the ford?" I asked Legolas, as we got closer to the main gates of my city._

"_I did enter the city that way, but if it is part of my tour, I wouldn't want to skip it." He joked playfully, his horse skipping into a trot along with Tharen; I urged my horse on, leading him out of the city walls. I laughed as we reached the edge of the river; the horse's bounding strides kicked the water up in a playful way._

_We slowed our horses down as we got to the bend in the river, his horse automatically stretched down to drink some water, I easily slid off my horse and Legolas followed, carefully coming towards me on the wet rocks._

"_Why did you want to come here?" he asked softly._

"_**No reason really, it's the edge of our city, and I always feel safest here, I know that there are things on the other side of this river that could hurt me, would kill me, but here, I'm untouchable.**" I explained slowly, looking into the depths of the green forest on the other side of the river._

"_**It's like you're testing the water and teasing the sharks all at the same time. You have been so protected and hidden away in your short life that you are bursting at any chance to get out, to see the world's beauty with your own eyes.**" He reasoned, more to himself than me._

"_**If my father had ever offered for me to go to Lothlorien, I would have jumped at it, in the beat of a hummingbird's wings, he has coped me up for too long, and now is my chance to finally live my own life, make my own story**." I explained._

That was the first time I bared myself to Legolas, and it was not the last; I had already bared myself to him, more than I had to any other person in the world.

* * *

After a minute or two, he walked me to my room, our hands intertwined as we talked softly with each other. As we got to my door, he slowed to a stop, he turned to face me fully, he leaned in towards me for another kiss, I let my eyes flicker close for a second and he kissed me sweetly on the lips, I reached up to his collar, snaking my hand around the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me, and intertwining my fingers in his hair.

As we finally broke out of our kiss, he looked at the floor, embarrassed as I saw a faint blush grace his cheeks, he took a small step back, almost forcing himself to leave me, I gave him a small smile as he finally looked back to me.

"_**Mara lomë, Bella**_." He greeted me. _{Good night}_

"_**Mara lomë, Legolas**_." I replied in suit, slowly backing in to my room. He bowed again and finally turned to leave.

As I closed my door behind me, letting my back rest against the solid wood, as I let everything else drain from my body. I smiled to myself at the memory and feel of his lips on mine; it was like lightning, it was like pure flames had lit a fire in my soul, deep within my core, and it licked at my rough edges, wearing them down to creamy-butter; making me melt into a puddle on my floor, as I revelled in the feel of his lips against mine, the feel of his arms on me, my skin on his, our bodies as one, in a moment of pure perfection.

**Okay, a slightly smaller chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to go around this mini-plotline**

**I'll try to update soon, but please review, they inspire me.**


End file.
